Enemies of Apocalypse
by Black Robed One
Summary: Discontinued. After death of Tabris, SEELE was almost ready to start Human Complement Project, until new unknown enemies appeared. Now it is up to NERV to defeat thess new enemies. But who are they, and why did they attacked?
1. Shadowy figure

****

Shadowy Figure

Declaimer:

I guess, you know, that I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Nine Hells of Baator, if I would own it, I wouldn't write stories here at fanfiction.net, because in that case I would be rich! 

When shadows meet (A day after death of Tabris - the seventh angel)

The beautiful red-haired girl, about fourteen years of age, stood before the mirror and studied her reflection. She was dressed in black low-cut grown. The grown suited her perfectly, but she seemed to be unsure about golden earrings with emeralds. 

Suddenly, movement in the corner of the room caught her attention, and she turned to see figure in the shadowy corner of the room. It was certainly a young boy, but thick shadows concealed the rest of his figure. 

"It is pleasure to meet you" - said boy - "You look especially lovely today"

"Always a gentlemen" - teased him girl with a smile - "But I got a feeling, that you have intruded my apartment not just to give me a complement."

"Indeed" - said boy - "I suppose you know what is going on. Only we, have power to stop this apocalypse."

Girl lowered her eyes, which suddenly were filled with sadness, and said - "You know, I took oath never to kill again. I just can bring myself to do it once again."

"All of us took this oath" - said boy - "But sometimes, oaths must be broken. We must make a choice. Good of many, before good of few."

"Yes" - said girl sadly - "Good of many, before good of few. Such meaningless words, when you think about them. How could we claim, that we fight for good cause, when thousands of innocent people die because of us?"

"Yes, indeed many people will die because of us" - answered boy - "But even more will be saved by our actions. We can't turn our backs to the world, just because we never wanted to kill again, and because we took our little oath not to kill again."

"You are right, of course" - said girl even more sadly - "When need arise, we must fight over and over, until the bitter end. I just hoped, that we could finally forget about all these and live a peaceful life. But now I see, that our hopes would never come true. Very well. I will fight."

"No need to rush into things." - said boy - " For now I control the situation pretty good. You can enjoy yourself for a while. I heard you was looking forward to this party."

"Yes, I was." - said girl - "But now I am not so sure about it."

"Keep head up!" - said boy – "By the way, I am certain, that earrings with sapphires would suit you much better. Blue is the color of your eyes, you know."

The girl removed her golden earrings with emeralds, and replaced them with golden earrings with sapphires.

''Is it better now?" - asked girl, but the shadowy figure has already disappeared, as if it was never there…

Failed project (Three days later, in the SEELE council room)

Gendo was both afraid of this moment, and was looking forward to it. It would be SEELE council, which would decide fate of all humanity. 

Both Gendo and Professor Fuyutsuki appeared in the black virtual SEELE council room, surrounded by eleven monolith, which represented anonymous SEELE council members. Both Gendo and Professor Fuyutsuki noticed, that SEELE-08 was absent.

"The promised time has come." - began meeting SEELE-01 - " But, with the Lance of Longinus now lost, complementation using Lilith is impossible. Our only hope is to proceed with EVA-01, Lilith's sole clone."

"However" - continued SEELE-11 - "It appeared that we haven't foresaw all possibilities. Recently we were attacked by some unknown enemy. Ikari, I hope you didn't lied to us. I hope, that all angels are dead, aren't they."

"All my reports are true." - said Gendo - "Angels from third to seventeenth perished from the hands of Evangelions."

"Then, we must accept possibility, that some kind of new enemy attacked us." - said SEELE-06 - "We must disable this new threat before doing anything else, or we can risk in failing to complete Human Complement Project."

"I agree" - said SEELE-07 - "Ikari, you should deal with this threat."

"It is decided then" - said SEELE-01 - "We will halt Human Complement Project, at last for a while"

"What?" - asked Gendo - "You want to halt Human Complement Project?"

"We can't risk by performing Human Complement Project with such dangerous enemy still at large" - said SEELE-01 - "Ikari, your orders are to destroy this new menace as soon as possible. To complete this task, we will sent you reinforcement in form of EVA-14 and EVA-15. But we don't have any pilots, so you will have to find pilots yourself. Don't fail us."

And with that, all eleven SEELE council members disappeared, leaving Gendo and Professor Fuyutsuki in the darkness.

"What do you think about all these, Professor?" - asked Gendo.

"The fact, that they are sending us reinforcement means, that they are in trouble indeed." - said Professor Fuyutsuki - "I noticed that one of SEELE council members wasn't present. I don't believe, that he just decided to skip this meeting. More likely, he was killed by this new menace."

"Than, we must be very cautious. With seventh angel dead, the game will be getting more and more cruel"

And after that, virtual images of Gendo and Professor Fuyutsuki disappeared as well.

Old friends (A few hours later, near the Tokyo-3 lake, which was result of destruction of Armisael – the sixteenth angel)

Two women stood near the Tokyo-3 lake, the dark-haired and blond-haired. Misato and Ritsuko.

"I am glad, the all charges were removed from you, Ritsuko'' – said Misato.

''They aren't removed'' – said Ritsuko sadly – ''I was just temporally released under Commander Ikari's authority.''

''Even if it is so'' – said Misato – ''It is not reason to be so sad.''

''You don't understand'' – said Ritsuko – ''He released my just because he found me some use, no doubt. He is such an egotistical man.'' 

''Ritsuko, aren't you…'' – began Misato, but she was interrupted by telephone call.

''Hello'' – answered Misato to call.

''Major Katsuragi'' – heard Misato Maya's voice – ''Please return to the command office immediately! We are under attack! Repeat, we are under attack!''

Under attack (Half an hour later, in the NERV command office)

When Misato and Ritsuko arrived to the NERV command office, Maya, Makoto and Shigeru were watching battle on the computer screen, while Commander Ikari and Professor Fuyutsuki were discussing something at the upper level of the NERV command office. On the computer screen, black giant humanoid made short work from United Forces. 

''What is going on here?'' – asked Misato.

''Major Katsuragi'' – said Makoto – ''About forty minutes ago our security cameras near Tokyo-3 detected this creature. United Forces sent a small squad to investigate situation, and this squad was totally destroyed by some kind of sonic wave. Right now, United Forces are trying to delay this creature long enough for us to determine what to do with it. Light weapons apparently didn't do it much damage, and this creature is agile enough to dodge heavy weapons like missiles. In fact this creature is extraordinary agile. Also this creature seem to posses AT Field.''

''I see, and what commander Ikari is planing to do with it?''

''He plans to use EVA-01 against this enemy.'' – answered Makoto – ''There seem to be no other way to defeat it.''

''But Shinji isn't ready to fight yet.'' – said Misato angrily – ''He was so distressed of Kaoru's death.''

''Commander Ikari'' – addressed Misato to Commander Ikari through the comlink – ''With all respect, Shinji isn't ready to fight yet. He wouldn't be able to fight best of his ability.''

''Nevertheless, we must use Shinji.'' – said Gendo – ''We don't have any other choices. Asuka is still in coma, and when we tried to reprogram EVA-02 for Rei to pilot, EVA-02 rejected Rei. So Shinji is our only choice.''

''Yes, Commander Ikari'' – was forced to agree Misato.

''Okay'' – addressed Misato to NERV command office personal – ''Prepare to launch EVA-01.''

''Shinji'' - said Misato, as she contacted with Shinji through comlink – ''I am sorry, but you know, there is no another way. You must pilot EVA-01 once again. Nobody but you can do that.''

''Yes, Major Katsuragi.'' – said Shinji dutifully.

''Okay'' – addressed Misato to NERV command office personal – ''Unit 01, Launch!''

Battle against the shadow (A few minutes later, at battlefield/ in the NERV command office)

Shinji in his EVA-01 exited NERV facility at the outskirts of Tokyo-3, or precisely speaking, what had left from Tokyo-3. Seeing this, remains of United Forces began strategic withdrawal, leaving humanoid creature in Shinji's care.

"Not good" - said Maya back in the NERV command office - "His synchronization rate is only 46,9%. And it is much worse then it was at most previous battles."

"Shinji, prepare to attack" - said Misato through the comlink - "You mustn't let enemy to reach Geofront."

''Yes, Major Katsuragi.'' – said Shinji dutifully, as he reached for his palette rifle.

The enemy slowly walked toward EVA-01. Shinji carefully aimed at enemy's head and pressed trigger. 

However, in the next moment, enemy jumped high into air, and, and before Shinji could reacted, the enemy was upon EVA-01…

*punch, grab, throw*

EVA-01 crushed to the ground about ten meters away from enemy. Before Shinji raised his Evangelion from the ground, enemy jumped at EVA-01 once again…

*kick, punch, grab, smash*

And once again EVA-01 was at the ground, in full mercy of the enemy.

" Major Katsuragi!" - screamed Maya at NERV command office - "Shinji's synchronization rate is falling. Right now it reached 42,0% and keep falling."

EVA-01 rolled away, avoiding enemy's vicious kick, but once again, EVA-01 wasn't able to get from the ground in time, and enemy was upon EVA-01 once again…

*kick, punch, grab, smash, kick, punch, punch, grab…*

"Shinji's synchronization rate is 34,7%!" - screamed Maya at NERV command office - "And it keep falling faster and faster. What is he doing there?! At this rate, he soon won't be able to pilot Evangelion!"

"I don't deserve to live" - thought Shinji bitterly, as he tried to raise his Evangelion from the ground once again - "Now I can't even pilot Eva properly. I am useless."

*punch, kick, punch, grab, smash, punch, grab, throw*

Once again EVA-01 crushed to the ground about ten meters away from the enemy.

"His synchronization rate is 23,5%" - screamed Maya at NERV command office - "And it keep falling! We must do something. Otherwise he would be killed!"

"Very well" - said Gendo gloomy - "Eject Entry Plug. The pilot can't defeat this enemy anyway. And pilot's life is far too valuable to waste it."

"Ejection completed successfully" - said Maya - "Entry Plug will be transported to safety immediately."

"Very well" - said Gendo - "Prepare all Geofront defense systems. Close all barriers and…"

"Commander Ikari" - said Makoto - "Enemy is retreating. Confirming, enemy is leaving Tokyo-3 area."

On the screens, NERV command office personal could see, that enemy walked to the sea, and in the next moment, from humanoid, enemy transformed into a large black bird, which strongly resembled raven, and flied away at extraordinary high speed.

"Track it using radars!" - ordered Misato.

"We can't do it, Major Katsuragi!" - said Maya - "The enemy is completely invisible on our radars!"

"Damned!" - swore Misato, as enemy flied from the range of Tokyo-3 security cameras - "We have lost it!"

After the battle (Evening of the same day, near the Tokyo-3 lake)

Shinji and Misato stood near the Tokyo-3 lake. The sunset was beautiful indeed, but either of them really cared about beautiful sunset right now.

''Shinji, don't blame yourself" - said Misato - "All of us were just caught unprepared by this new enemy. We thought, that all our trouble have gone, but we were wrong."

"Now, I can't even pilot my Evangelion" - said Shinji bitterly - "Then why am I? If I can't be Eva pilot, then who am I?"

"Don't be too hard to yourself, Shinji" - said Misato gently - "At last you forced enemy to retreat."

"The enemy didn't retreated." - said Shinji - "It didn't wanted to kill me, I am sure. It just wanted to taunt me, to show his strength, and then he just walked away."

Misato didn't knew, how to answer this comment, because she knew, that Shinji was right. 

Failed mission (Meanwhile, in the SEELE council room)

"I heard, you have failed us again, Ikari" - said SEELE-02 - "I heard, that you couldn't destroy enemy."

"It is true" - said Gendo - "The enemy is still alive. However, it was unable to reach Geofront, and it was forced to retreat."

"Did it indeed retreated?" - asked SEELE-03 - "I heard, that it just crushed all your defenses into pieces and then walked away. Is it true?"

"No" - said Gendo - "While enemy indeed crushed our forces, it was unable to penetrate Geofront defenses, and so enemy was forced to retreat. If you'd sent us reinforcements, which you promised, the enemy would be already dead."

"The reinforcement, EVA-14 and EVA-15 would arrive tomorrow in the morning" - said SEELE-12 - "Don't fail us again, Ikari. Destroy this enemy."

"With that" - said SEELE-01 - "I proclaim this meeting finished."


	2. Preparations and the second coming

****

Preparations and the second coming

Author's notes:

Before all, I wanted to admit, that critical comments about my English grammar, written by Brax, Neohowler and the Seldon Planner were true. Unfortunately, no matter, how hard I try to improve my English grammar, it all seems to be in vain. But nevertheless, I hope, that this story is at last a bit readable.

Shadowdragon66, I wanted to thank you for your review. I hope, that you liked this story.

By the way, if any of you are bothering about the fact, that I described this mysterious enemy's blows without giving them much attention, then I want to inform you, that it was done with purpose of picturing swiftness of enemy's blows.

Reinforcement have arrived (afternoon of the next day, NERV technical analyze room)

Ritsuko looked in awe at newly delivered Production Type Evangelions. Just a few minutes ago, Magi computers competed testing these Evangelions, and all statistics were superior to everything, NERV had before. 

Right now, these Evangelions carried only basic weapons - Advanced Palette Pistol and standard Progressive Knife. Additional weapons for these Evangelions were too huge and heavy to launch Evangelions with it, and so all additional weapons were to be delivered to battlefield apart from Evangelions. Of course it created some difficulties, but it was small price to pay for such power.

Along with additional weapons for these Evangelions, SEELE provided NERV with additional modules for these Evangelions: Muscle Enhancement Module for EVA-14, and Advanced Targeting Gear and Empowered Heat Sink for EVA-15. According to Commander Ikari's request, EVA-14 was to be specialized for melee combat, while EVA-15 was to be specialized for ranged combat. Of course such specialization would weaken these Evangelions, if they would have to fight apart from each other, but together they should be an awesome force. Now, the only problem would be in pilots…

"Dr. Akagi" - said Maya - "All tests were completed. New Evangelions works perfectly. All additional modules and weapons works perfectly as well. But who would pilot them?"

"By orders of Commander Ikari, EVA-14 should be programmed for Rei to pilot as soon as possible." - answered Ritsuko - "As about the other one… well, let's hope that we should be able to find another pilot quickly. These Evangelions were designed to work in pair. Apart from each other they would be very vulnerable. Misato mentioned, that she had an idea about pilot for EVA-15. I hope, it would work, for if enemy will attack us now, we would be helpless as little children." 

When dreams come true (Meanwhile, in Aida apartment)

Kensuke sat by the window at his apartment, almost dying from boredom. It was strange, that when he had to go to school, he hated it so much, and now, when old school was destroyed, and the new one wasn't built yet, he wanted new school to be built as soon as possible, for going to school would at last kill some time. 

All his friends now were either killed, or in hospital, or left Tokyo-3. He couldn't blame them though. Even now, when it was reported that all Angels are gone, and they shouldn't fear them anymore, Tokyo-3 was still very hostile place to live, because Tokyo-3 was almost turned into ruins during the battles against Angels.

So, Kensuke sat by the window at his apartment, with his camera at his lap. Despite the fact, that right now there was nothing record, it was still Kensuke's habit to carry camera with him everywhere.

But then, Kensuke heard sudden roar of motor, as bright blue car quickly approached his apartment, and parked at top speed, cutting down its speed from about 200 kph to zero. Kensuke smiled and turned on his camera, for he knew only one person, who could parked in this way. 

"Hay, Misato!" - shouted Kensuke from the window, as Misato get out from car.

"Hello, Kensuke" - shouted Misato back - "Can I come in?"

"Sure thing!" - shouted Kensuke and his smile grow even wider.

After about a minute, Misato rang to Kensuke's door, and Kensuke, who was already waiting for her at the door, quickly opened the door and let Misato in.

"Can I offer you something, Misato?" - asked Kensuke, as Misato walked through the doorway - "Coffee, tea? Sorry, but coffee is instant."

"Maybe beer?" - asked Misato, with smile and wink.

"Sorry, Misato, I don't keep beer." - said Kensuke, who was a bit embarrassment by not foreseeing this possibility.

"Well, coffee will suffice then." - said Misato.

Kensuke instantly hurried to kitchen to make Misato some instant coffee, while Misato started to study Kensuke's apartment. Kensuke's apartment was a real mess. Wherever Misato looked, everywhere were books, video films, and CDs. 

"Your coffee is ready, Misato!" - shouted Kensuke from the kitchen about a minute after.

Misato walked to the kitchen, set at the table in front of Kensuke and made a swallow of coffee. The coffee was a bit light for Misato's taste, but quite good, nevertheless. 

"So you a living alone?" - asked Misato to start conversation.

"Yes" - answered Kensuke - "My father now working for some kind of project at Tokyo-2 for almost three years now. So he visit me only when he receives a vacation, and it isn't often. And my mother… well, she died soon after I was born."

"Sorry, I didn't meant to bring you pain" - said Misato.

"Oh, no harm done." - said Kensuke - "I already get used to the fact, that father isn't at home most of the time. And as about my mother, I didn't even known her, then how could I grieve about her?"

"I see" - said Misato. She tried to delay asking this question, but it seems, that there were no topics for discussions left.

"C'mon" - said Kensuke smiling - "I know what you are going to ask, so just go ahead."

"Well" - said Misato - "I remember you were always wanting to become Eva pilot, weren't you?.."

Shadows are meeting again (Three days later, at the rooftop of a small country house in England)

The sun was already setting, when two young boys, about fourteen years of age met at the rooftop of a small country house. One of the boys wasn't really strongly built. He had back hair and blue eyes. Unlike the first boy, the other boy looked quite strong for his age. He was also quite handsome, with blond hair and gray eyes. While the first boy was dressed in black leather jacket and back jeans, the other boy was dressed in loose white shirt and dark blue jeans. 

"It seems the First One will be a bit late" - said blond-haired boy - "I guess, we have to start without her."

"I can believe it!" - said black-haired boy, who looked to be a bit troubled - "Linna is never ever late! Maybe something…"

"Waiting for someone?" - said quiet voice.

Both boys turned to see young girl, about fourteen years of age with light brown hair and deep brown eyes. It seemed, that she appeared out of nowhere. 

"You right, Steve" - continued brown-haired girl - "I never ever late."

"You shouldn't messed around with time like that, Linna" - said black-haired boy - Steve, who seemed to relax a bit - "I know, how much it exhaust you. We could wait a bit."

"No you couldn't, and you know that too well." - said brown-haired girl - Linna - "You have already wasted to much time. And even I can't turn time back. And besides, simple making time to flow faster for myself don't exhaust me very much. It is altering other's time what is tricky. So, any new information?"

"Yes" - said blond-haired boy - "Last night, Denis talked to me, and he said that we underestimated this organization called NERV. While we thought, that NERV is just a minor branch of SEELE, now it appears, that NERV plays much more important role in coming apocalypse. Denis found out that NERV got both Adam and Lilith. Now they apparently need only Lance of Longinus to start their Human Complement Project. But even more disturbing is a fact, that they recently received new latest models of Bio-robots, which they keep calling Evangelions or Evas. They could be trouble even for us, unless we will combine our power. Unfortunately, they are too far away for me to attack them soon enough, so, Steve, you are our only hope."

"I decided to increase my power in three times to defeat this enemy." - said Steve - "Last time, I was unable to deal any serious damage to Evangelion, and so I was forced to retreat. I won't happen again."

"But, Steve" - said Linna - "Increasing your power so much would be very dangerous to you."

"Not as dangerous, as fighting them in my current condition" - answered Steve - "These Evangelions aren't as helpless as we expected. Last time, if Evangelion was a bit more lucky, I wouldn't be here with you. But now, I won't be defeated. Watch this!" 

And after that, Steve closed his eyes, and, apparently, drifted deep into meditation. After about a ten minutes, gigantic black raven appeared above them, and swiftly flied away.

"He is trying really hard this time, isn't he?" - asked blond-haired boy.

"I fear for him" - said Linna - "He don't like being helpless, as he was during previous battle. Even though, that now he should be powerful enough to destroy Evangelion, I fear for him. He wields much power, but price of his power is terrible indeed. You wouldn't be able to understand it, Third One, for your power was chap and strong at same time. Two of us are different."

"Then you are much alike, aren't you?" - said blond-haired boy - "Is it a reason, why you care so much about him."

"It is another thing, I think, you would never understand, Third One." - said Linna sadly - "I don't care for him. I love him."

The second coming (About an hour and half later, in NERV command office)

"Alarm!" - said Maya through the comlink - "Alarm, we are under attack! Repeating, we are under attack!"

"On my way." - answered Misato through the comlink, as she hurried through corridors of Geofront - "Prepare all three active Evangelions in my absence."

"Report me about situation!" - said Misato, as she finally reached NERV command office.

"As before, enemy appeared at seacoast." - said Makoto - "And as before, radars were unable to detect him. However, it appears, that now he is even more powerful then before. As United Forces tried to approach him, they were crushed by powerful sonic wave. I couldn't even call it battle!"

"Are EVA-14 and EVA-15 ready for launch?" - asked Misato.

"Ready and waiting, Major Katsuragi." - said Maya - "Kensuke's synchronization rate is 54,5%, while Rei's synchronization rate is 39,9%. Synchronization rate of both pilots is stabile."

"And what is status of EVA-01?" - asked Misato.

"Synchronization rate is only 26,0%" - said Maya - "It is lower, then synchronization of both EVA-14 and EVA-15. I believe, it is dangerous to sent him to battle, and Commander Ikari agrees with me."

"Very well" - said Misato - "EVA-01 will be our reserve in case of emergency."

Then Misato addressed to Shinji through the comlink - "Shinji, we can't sent all three Evangelions into battle, for it would leave us vulnerable. So you will be required to stay here. Be prepared, for in the case of emergency, you will have to fight."

"Yes, Major Katsuragi" - answered Shinji dutifully, it seemed, that all life was gone from his voice.

"Very well" - said Misato - "EVA-14 and EVA-15, launch!" 

Understanding of uselessness (Meanwhile, in the EVA-01's Entry Plug; Shinji's point of view)

Of course, I couldn't hear the talk between Misato and the rest of NERV command office personal, but I could imagine very well, what they thought about me. I am useless. Waste material. Now they would either left me here, or sent me to the battlefield as cannon folder, depending from whatever my father believe, that I still can be of some use, or not.

I was surprised, that after so many months Kensuke's dream was finally fulfilled, and he become Evangelion pilot. But I was even more surprised by the fact, that Kensuke's synchronization rate quickly got higher then both mine synchronization rate and Rei's synchronization rate. It appeared, that his desire to be Evangelion pilot played a major part in his quick success. 

It was irony, that now, when I was brought low, I started to understand Asuka and her feelings. Now I could understand, why she was so depressed, when my synchronization rate become higher then her. Now I could understand, how painful it is to be useless. I wanted Asuka to be near me, to tell her, how I felt. Perhaps it would make me feel better, perhaps no. But anyway, at last in that case I wouldn't feel so alone, as I felt now.

Then I head Misato's voice through the comlink - "Shinji, we can't sent all three Evangelions into battle, for it would leave us vulnerable. So you will be required to stay here. Be prepared, for in the case of emergency, you will have to fight."

How predictable. I was certain, that she would find some reasonable excuse to left me here. To make me feel better. Didn't she realized, that she hurt me even more?

"Yes, Major Katsuragi" - I answered dutifully.

Final preparations for the second battle (A few minutes later, near the battlefield/in the NERV command office)

Just after EVA-14 and EVA-15 exited NERV hangar, two sets of battle modules extended from the ground near them.

"Rei, Kensuke, we are prepared to install battle modules." - said Misato through the comlink - "Rei, install Muscle Enhancement Module. Your main weapon in this battle will be Progressive Blade. Kensuke, install Advanced Targeting Gear and Empowered Heat Sink. Your main weapon in this battle will be Advanced Palette Rifle."

After both Evangelions installed battle modules and get their weapons, Misato continued her briefing - "The enemy is coming, so get ready. Kensuke, don't worry about anything, just remember your trainings. When enemy will be in the middle of the target, press the trigger. Advanced Targeting Gear will determine delay, firing degree and the rest. Along with Advanced Targeting Gear, Empowered Heat Sink was installed to your Evangelion. With that, you would be able to maintain constant burst of fire without fear of overheating. Rei, your main objective is to prevent enemy from engaging EVA-15 in melee combat. EVA-15 isn't suitable for melee combat, so it is your main objective to protect EVA-15. Did you understand you orders?"

"Yes" - answered Rei.

"Aye-aye, Major Katsuragi" - answered Kensuke with smile.

"Be serious, Pilot Aida!" - said Misato, trying to sound as angry, as she could - "It is not some kind of game, and it is not even training, it is war! Now, prepare to engage enemy. Good luck!"

The second battle (A few minutes later, at the battlefield/in the NERV command office)

Rei and Kensuke moved their Evangelions forward, until they sighted the enemy, who apparently was waiting for them. 

Kensuke stopped his Evangelion and prepared his Advanced Palette Rifle for combat, while Rei moved her Evangelion a bit further and readied her Progressive Blade for combat, preparing to defend Kensuke. 

Kensuke's Advanced Targeting Gear easily targeted the enemy, but as Kensuke pushed the trigger, the enemy jumped high into air, narrowly avoiding Kensuke's shots. In vain Kensuke tried to shot enemy, while it was still in the air, for enemy moved too swiftly. 

Rei was prepared to meet the enemy, when it landed, but still, enemy's reflexes were superior to Rei's. Easily avoiding swing of Rei's Progressive Blade, enemy launched his own assault…

*punch, punch, kick, punch, grab, smash*

In almost no time, specialized for melee Evangelion was at the ground, in full mercy of it's enemy.

As soon as EVA-14 fall to the ground and opened line of fire for EVA-15, Kensuke fired full burst of fire at the enemy. But unfortunately all Kensuke's shots just struck enemy's AT Field harmlessly. 

"Rei, get up and try to disable enemy's AT Field" - ordered Misato through the comlink - "Then unit fifteen would be able to finish the enemy"

EVA-14 get up from the ground and retrieved it's Progressive Blade, but enemy has already jumped away. Once again, Kensuke tried to shot enemy down, but all in vain, for enemy easily dodged all the shots.

Then enemy jumped at EVA-14 once again, and once again Rei wasn't fast enough…

*punch, kick, punch, grab, throw*

EVA-14 was crushed to the ground about ten meters away from enemy. However, this time, enemy didn't retreated. This time, enemy charged at EVA-15 and…

"Kensuke's synchronization rate is increased" - said Maya at NERV command office - "Kensuke's synchronization rate reached 55,5%! Major Katsuragi, it seems, Kensuke and his Evangelion develop their own AT Field!"

Two AT Fields clashed, and EVA-15 was thrown back, as enemy's AT Field appeared to be stronger. And in next moment, enemy charged at EVA-15 once again, apparently wanting to penetrate EVA-15's AT Field. And EVA-15's AT Field slowly began to collapse under more powerful AT Field. However this time, Kensuke was more prepared, and he fired full burst of fire at enemy. With all enemy's AT Field centered on offense, the enemy seemed to be vulnerable to Kensuke's shots. But as it was before, enemy's extremely good reflexes saved enemy from being hit, for enemy was able to quickly get away from Kensuke's line of fire.

But by this time, EVA-14 has already get on its feet, and charged at enemy. Despite the fact, that enemy was a bit busy with Kensuke and his EVA-15, enemy still managed to dodge, EVA-14 and even turned to EVA-14 to begin his own attack. This time, enemy didn't used fists and feet, but instead used his AT Field to attack. Enemy's AT Field easily sliced through EVA-14's weak AT Field and hit EVA-14 directly into torso. Rei screamed in pain, as enemy's AT Field buried itself into torso of her Evangelion like hot knife, melting down EVA-14's armor and heating LCL Fluid. 

Meanwhile, Kensuke charged at enemy from behind, reaching point blank range. Once again, again their AT Field clashed, and this time, enemy's already overburdened AT Field started to gave a way. Kensuke fired another burst of fire at enemy, but even with enemy's AT Field almost down, Kensuke shots still seemed to be unable to cause any injuries to enemy. But still Kensuke served his role, by distracting enemy from Rei for long enough.

Ignoring terrible pain, Rei made a swing with her Progressive Blade and this time, distracted enemy wasn't fast enough to dodge Rei's swing. Rei's Progressive Blade sliced enemy's torso, leaving a large cut. No blood was oozed from wound, but it was still clear, that enemy was seriously injured, and now enemy seemed to be less agile then usually. Enemy tried to shift his AT Field from offense into defense position and get away, but Rei's Progressive Blade easily penetrated enemy's AT Field and caught him in torso once again, leaving another large cut.

Facing decisions (Meanwhile, at the rooftop of a small country house in England)

Linna and blond-haired boy watched in horror as one cut and then another cut crossed Steve's torso.

"Damned fool!" - swore blond-haired boy - "And why couldn't he wait for me?! Why he went there for himself?! I would never let him fight alone, if I had known, that these Evangelions are strong enough to fight us!"

Linna said nothing, she just watched at Steve's injuries as tears run from her eyes. With all her power, Linna was powerless to fight alone. She needed somebody. But it would be his decision, not her.

"Damn!" - swore blond-haired boy once again - "And while he is fighting and dying there, all I can do is sit here and do nothing! I hate being helpless! If only I could get there in a second…" - then blond-haired boy stopped, as he realized, what he just said.

"Would you save him?" - asked Linna, with tears still running from her eyes - "Would you fight against enemy, against whom even Second One was helpless? If you would, I would gladly take you there in a second, Third One. Would you?" 

"But Linna" - said blond-haired boy uncertainly - "What would happen to you? Taking me there in one second would exhaust you greatly. You can even…"

"I don't care, what would happen with me, as long, as Steve lives!" - said Linna - "It is ironical, I, first and most powerful of us, is turned out to be most useless. Indeed, my soul contain vast power, but my physical body is too weak, and I can't use my power properly. If it is my fate, to give my live for another of us, then so be it. I will accept my fate without fear or regret, but with courage. Are you ready, Third One?"

"But, Linna…" - started blond-haired boy, but he was interrupted…

"I ask you again, are you ready, Third One?" - said Linna - "Remember, that he don't have much time. His life is in your hands, Third One. So, are you ready to fight, or no?"

"I am ready." - said blond-haired boy in a strong voice. And then his body began to change…

The battle continues (A one second later, at the battlefield/in the NERV command office)

The enemy rolled aside, barely avoiding next swing of Rei's Progressive Blade. However, wounded enemy was no match in speed and strength for EVA-14. While enemy was in melee combat with EVA-14, Kensuke could fire at it, for he feared to hit EVA-14. But still combined AT Field of both pilots and their Evangelion effectively neutralized enemy's AT Field, leaving him no chances to win or flee.

Finally EVA-14 kicked enemy in torso, throwing enemy to the ground. But as Rei was ready to make killing blow to enemy, she felt sharp pain, and then she felt strong grip on her arms. No matter, how much she struggled, she couldn't moved her arms, for whoever or whatever griped her, was certainly much stronger, then her Evangelion. Then Rei felt even greater as arms of her Evangelion were ripped from Evangelion's body. Rei couldn't hold on any longer, and she screamed from pain.

Meanwhile, Kensuke fired burst of fire after burst of fire into back of huge humanoid, apparently made from steel or some other metal. But all Kensuke's shots just bounced off giant's armored back. It seemed, that this steel giant didn't even cared about Kensuke's presence. 

"Eject EVA-14's Entry Plug immediately!" - ordered Misato back at NERV command office. 

" Yes, Major Katsuragi" - answered Maya - "Unit 14's Entry Plug was successfully ejected."

"How is Rei?" - asked Misato

"She is alive" - answered Maya - "But she is seriously injured." 

"Pilot Aida" - ordered Misato through her comlink. Pick up EVA-14's Entry Plug, and retreat from battlefield immediately, understood?"

"Understood, Major Katsuragi" - said Kensuke, as he dropped his Advanced Palette Rifle, picked up EVA-14's Entry Plug and headed toward exit point. Fortunately for him, steel giant didn't paid much attention to his Evangelion, and so Kensuke was able to flee without any problems.

"Second One" - said powerful thunder-like voice, apparently it was steel giant's voice - "Go back. First One needs you. She spent too much energy by delivering me here, and you know, how dangerous it is in her case."

"But what about you, Third One?" - asked another loud voice, but not as powerful as previous voice, apparently it was black humanoid's voice - "I can't leave you here alone."

"Don't worry about me, Second One." - said steel giant - Third One - "I will take care about everything here. First One needs you much more, then I do. Now go."

"Thank you, Third One" - said black humanoid - Second One - "I will never forget it."

And after that Second One changed his shape from black humanoid, into black raven and flied away at high speed.

Meanwhile, Gendo was giving orders to activate all NERV outer defenses…

"Prepare all outer defense systems." - ordered Gendo - "Close all shields. Activate outer defense turrets. I won't sent Evangelions against this Third One, for it would be slaughter! It is certain, that he was designed especially to fight Evangelions. We need to find other means to defeat him."

"Yes, Commander Ikari" - answered Maya, Makoto and Shigeru in union. 

But it seemed, that Third One was completely undamaged by all shots, for all shots just bounced off his heavy armored skin. Ignoring all fire, he grabbed lifeless EVA-14 and began to tear it into pieces easily, as if heavily armored Evangelion was just doll. While Third One wasn't much larger then Evangelions, it was certainly much stronger. Finally, when EVA-14 was present in form of million of pieces, Third One took Evangelion's core into both his powerful hands, and crushed it. Core was broken into million of pieces.

"Ritsuko" - said Gendo back at NERV command office - "I hope, that you have already finished analyzing this Third One. He already finished with EVA-14, and I am certain, that now it would move against us. Give me a report."

"Commander Ikari" - answered Ritsuko - "I indeed finished analyzing this Third One. We don't have much information on him, but one thing is certain - it has AT Field. However, you will be pleased to know, that Third One's AT Field is quite weak, and it is currently working in offense mode, not in defense mode. I don't know, whatever it is just nature of Third One's AT Field or it turn it into offense mode, because it believe, that its heavily armored skin would be able to withstand any physical damage. If we would find some way to penetrate Third One's heavily armored skin, I believe that we would be able to defeat or even kill him." 

"Then we would use only weapon left in our arsenal, we must drop N2 Bombs on this Third One, before it get into the NERV base." - said Gendo - " I will personally give orders to United Forces."

"But Commander Ikari" - said astonished Misato - "Explosions of N2 Bombs in such close range from NERV base would wipe away some of our ground facilities. And we don't have time to retract them. Then how do…"

"They don't matter." - said Gendo coldly - "It is necessary sacrifice. Our primary duty is to defend all humanity, and if some people are going to die in the process, then it is for greater good. Good of many, before good of few. You must always remember that."

Ritsuko smirked after hearing this words, but said nothing.

After utterly destroying EVA-14, Third One finally noticed NERV defense turrets, which hopelessly tried to shot it down. Third One turned to NERV defense turrets, and it seemed, that he concentrated its attention on them, and then… 

And then all NERV defense turrets exploded, as if some kind of powerful wave of force hit them, despite the fact, that Third One didn't even moved.

"What was it?" - asked Gendo back at NERV command office.

"It seems, that it was manifestation of Third One's AT Field" - answered Ritsuko - "I was certain, that Third One's AT Field was much weaker. The fact, that he was cable of such a blast just confirms my theory, that Third One has unique form of AT Field designed only for offense."

Meanwhile another powerful wave of force blasted gates of NERV ground facility, and then Third One began to slowly walked toward facility.

"Damn!" - thought Gendo - "If Third One will make it, it would be impossible to hit him with N2 Bombs. In that case, I will have to launch remained Evangelions once again. Somehow, I don't believe, that my Evangelions would be able to defeat this enemy, for it seems to be much more powerful, then my Evangelions."

However, Gendo wasn't able to find out, whatever two remained Evangelions were match for Third One or no, for in the next moment United Forces began their attack against Third One.

Whole wing of FS-19 Heavy Bombers, belonged to United Forces flied above NERV base, and dropped twenty N2 Bombs on head of unsuspicious enemy. Accomplishing their mission, FS-19 Heavy Bombers hurried back to United Forces airfield. 

"What about target?" - asked Gendo, after long minute has passed.

"Commander Ikari" - said Shigeru - "Our radars are still unable to scan area clearly. But nothing could possibly survived this explosion!"

"You never know for sure" - said Ritsuko thoughtfully - "At last when you deal with such supernatural monsters like Angels or these things."

"Oh, God" - muttered Gendo to himself - "Please, let this Third One just die! If Third One could survive explosion of twenty N2 Bombs without even AT Field to protect itself, then there is nothing we can possibly do against it!"

Another nine long minutes passed in silence, until finally Shigeru spoke.

"We receive confirmation from radars, Commander Ikari!" - said Shigeru, who couldn't hold back his smile - "There is no sign of enemy. AT Field has gone. Commander Ikari, Third One is no more! We have won!"

"Good work!" - said Gendo, who even allowed himself to smile - "This is indeed a glorious day. However, we still have a lot of work to do, before going to rest…"

Price of escape (Meanwhile, at the rooftop of a small country house in England)

Giant black raven stopped above rooftop of a small country in England. And then, giant black raven just disappeared, as if it was never there. And in the next moment, Steve opened his eyes, and surveyed his surrounding.

And then, ignoring pain in his battled body, Steve hurried to the body of girl, who lay at rooftop. 

"Linna! Linna! Are you okay?!" - shouted Steve, as he held Linna's almost lifeless body in his arms.

"Steve…" - said Linna weakly - "I love…"

And then Linna Hanneth died. She used too much of her power, and her weak body couldn't survive such a strain.

Steve wanted to cry, but no tears were coming. He didn't felt sadness, only hatred for those, who took Linna from him. Hatred for those, whom he tried to save only a few minutes later.

"I'll let you have your way, fools!" - shouted Steve with hatred in his voice - "You are free to start you apocalypse! You are free to put end to this cruel world! I don't care anymore!"

Healing touch (Meanwhile, in the still standing building nearest to the explosions of twenty N2 Bombs) 

Blond-haired boy leaned against the wall of the nearby building. Gathering last remains of his strength, blond-haired boy get inside, and fall to the floor. His plan to transform into his human form to confuse enemies and escape worked just perfectly, except for a one little detail. He was so used to be almost indestructible metal giant humanoid in combat, that he didn't realized, that damages, he suffered during explosions of twenty N2 Bombs, even though, that they were reduced greatly, when he transformed into his human form could be serious enough to kill him. And now, he was paying for his mistake, by dying alone, not even in battle. 

And so, blond-haired boy closed his eyes, preparing to meet death. Then suddenly, the pain was gone. Instead of pain, warmth filled his body.

"Is it what it is like to die?" - though blond-haired boy - "But then, in that case, why am I feeling so alive?"

Then blond-haired boy opened his eyes, and saw a magnificent sight. Beautiful girl of about his age stood before him. Her golden blond hair fall freely on her shoulders, and her green eyes gazed at him warmly. She was dressed in white dress. 

"What… who are you?" - asked blond-haired boy in astonishment. 

"My name is Helen" - she said - "I am just like you. I am the Sixth One. I am Sixth Savior of the mankind."

Blond-haired boy studied himself, and found that all his terrible injuries were healed somehow.

"It was you who healed me?" - asked blond-haired boy - "But how have you done it?"

"It is part of my power, of course." - said Helen - "When warriors go into battle, they always need somebody to wait for them at home, and take care of their injuries, when they would come back tired and wounded."

"Hmm… then thank you, I guess" - said blond-haired boy a bit embarrassed, for until now, he was always taking care about himself by himself, and never relayed on anybody else's help.

"You are welcome." - said Helen with a charming smile - "I understand, that you aren't from Tokyo-3, and so you don't have place to stay. You can say in my apartment. It was just recently rebuilt after destruction of sixteenth angel. Let's go."

"But I…" - started to say blond-haired boy, but Helen didn't gave him chance to finish. 

"Don't be silly!" - said Helen - "I have a large apartment and so we would live in the separated rooms. I live by myself, so don't worry about anything. Just follow me."

And blond-haired boy obediently followed Helen to her apartment. 

Following the dreams (Meanwhile, in Slicer apartment in Tokyo-3)

The boy laid on his bad in his new apartment. He came to Tokyo-3 only recently, and he still wasn't sure why. Terrible nightmares were torturing him for almost a month now. Finally he came to devastated city from his nightmares, but what he was going to do now?

Thinking all these, the boy didn't noticed, how he fall asleep…

The cruel dream (Alan Slicer's point of view)

I stood in the middle of the wasteland. No matter, where I looked, only pictures of destruction were before me. It seemed, that there were no life in this world. No humans, no animals, no even insects. The world was dead.

"I am dreaming again." - I said to myself, as there were no living soul around me - "But it is strange. This dream isn't like all my previous dreams. What does it mean?"

"I means, that you are now where you belong." - said voice from behind me - "You have learned all you needed from your previous dreams, no it is time for you to go on."

I turned around, and saw a boy of about my age standing behind me, where there were nothing just a moment ago. He had brown hair and deep black eyes.

"Why are you?" - I asked him - "Are you the one, who is behind all these?"

"Oh, no" - said brown-haired boy - "I just visited your dream to explain its meaning. While I indeed have power to conjure dreams, this dream is your own."

"All right, then tell me what you wanted to say." - I said.

"Oh, thank you very much." - said brown-haired boy with a mocking smile - "You see future in this dream. No some kind of unavoidable future, but one of the possibilities. Some arrogant humans, want to archive god-hood. Unfortunately, side effect of this would be devastation of Earth, and death of all human beings. And you are one of the few, who can prevent this apocalypse from happening. You are the Seventh Savior. I wanted to give you more time to fully realize your powers, but now you must act quickly. Too much time was wasted. We, the others saviors tried to penetrated headquarters of top secret military organization know as NERV, to retrieve being called Adam, which is the key to this apocalypse. While, both Second Savior and Third Savior failed to penetrate NERV defenses and retrieve Adam, the still caused major damage to NERV defenses. Now NERV is most vulnerable then it ever was. But you must act quickly. Now retrieval of Adam is up to you, for even if Second Savior and Third Savior survived their attack on NERV, they wouldn't be able to fight again for quite a long time, for they wasted too much of their power, and it would take them quite a long time to restore their power."

"But I don't have any power." - I said in astonishment - "I don't even understand what power you are talking about."

"Oh, but you have the power" - said brown-haired boy - "You need just to remember your previous dreams, for they are the key to you power. And I can help you there. I can restore your previous dreams in your memory."

"No please don't!" - I said in horror - "I don't…"

But then memories flooded me…

Memories (Alan Slicer's point of view)

Blood… the people were dying around I, as sharp blades appeared from nowhere and pierced them… I jumped at one of the blades and ride it as if it was some kind of skateboard… I rushed forward, all obstacles in my way were crushed by some kind of force… "The humans call it AT Field" - said voice in my mind - "But it wave of emotions coming from the depth of your heart, from the depth of your soul"… Then I meet another one, enormous metal giant and we fought… our AT Fields clashed, and resulted explosion annihilated the city, in which we fought… and we stood among destruction, the only survivors. Both of us were too exhausted to continue the fight…

Circle of men and women stood silently at the large clearing in the middle of the forest. Then one woman spoke - "From now on, we will give each other sacred oath never to attack each other again. We will give oath, never to use our power to harm others. We will give oath to use our power only for good purposes, never for evil purposes." 

"Yes!" - answered all of us in union…

The world was dead… only circle of men and women stood among the devastation, as if it was mocking stupidity of a human race… "We have made an error" - said the same woman - "We thought, that we were helping these humans to find their way. We thought, that we were doing them favor by fighting these angels. But we were wrong. We never realized, that humans were worst enemy for themselves. By helping them, we just leaded them to their death. But we must learn from our mistakes. We must never let something like that happen again."…

Riding my blade, I flied through the space, with my AT Field protecting me. Millions of years of perfecting my abilities make more powerful, then I could even imagine. But still, I wasn't powerful enough to stop this madness. The universe was dying. I watched as one by one, stars were consumed by endless darkness… 

"We have failed" - I thought bitterly…

And then, I remembered woman's last words - "We have failed, and the end has come. The end of all things. And when all things will be consumed by this darkness, we will die as well. But now, the curtain of time has opened before me. We will be given the other chance. When countless amount of time will pass, another universe would be formed from the remains of this dying universe. And we will be reborn, once again in human bodies to fight all consuming darkness. This time, we must not fail, for it will be our last chance for success. But we will be weak once again, and this time we won't have time to perfect our powers. Most of our memories and knowledges would be gone, but we will still have some of our memories. Remember, we must not fail again. It will be our last chance…"

And then, I too was consumed by endless darkness…

The cruel dream continues (Alan Slicer's point of view) 

"Do you understand now?" - asked brown-haired boy - "Are you ready to fight now?"

"I don't think, that I really understand my powers" - I answered weakly - "But I will try to prevent this apocalypse, whatever it is. I will do my best."

"Goodbye then" - said brown-haired boy - "I am certain, that we will meet again. And good luck."

And then I woke up…

Another SEELE meeting (An hour later in SEELE council room)

And once again, Gendo and Professor Fuyutsuki faced eleven gray monoliths, which represented anonymous SEELE council members.

"So, Ikari, do you have any progress in analyzing and defeating our new enemy?" - asked SEELE-01

"Indeed" - answered Gendo - "We have some success. However we found out, that enemy, which attacked us before wasn't alone. There are at last two others creatures, which have similar goals, which are to prevent us from starting Human Complement Project. We decided to call these new enemies Devils. It is possible, that there are seventeen of them, as there were seventeen Angels, but we don't know it for certain. Only one thing is certain, Third Devil is no more. Second Devil, the one, which attacked us before flee once again, but don't worry, we will kill him sooner or later. We also have news about First Devil, but we don't know who or what it is. However, we suffered a small setback, for EVA-14 was totally destroyed by Third Devil, and it is beyond repairmen. I ask you to sent us some more Evangelions."

"Sending more Evangelions to you would be impossible at this moment." - said SEELE-12 - "However, we will try to sent you some additional help, as soon, as we will construct more Evangelions."

"Can you give me any information, about these Devils?" - asked Gendo - "Surely some records concerning Devils attacks at various SEELE associated organizations should survived."

"I afraid, that no records concerning Devils attacks at various SEELE associated organizations survived." - said SEELE-03.

"Without doubt" - said SEELE-05 - "Some agent of Devils or one of the Devils himself infiltrated our organization."

"Somebody skillfully remove all evidence of Devil attacks" - said SEELE-04 - "Only ruins of various SEELE associated organizations facilities remains to bear witness of cruelty of these Devils."

"You must defeat this enemy, Ikari" - said SEELE-01 - "While these Devils are still at large, we don't dare to start Human Complement Project."

"I will do my best" - said Gendo.

"Then" - said SEELE-01 - "I proclaim this meeting finished."


	3. The striking blade

**The striking blade**

Author's notes:

Before starting this chapter, I wanted to thank Shadowdragon66, Leonard and dosei no otohime for their very positive and inspiring reviews. It is so good to know, that at last some people liked this story. 

Leonard, if you want to help me out, then I will humbly ask you to give me a bit more detailed reviews about each separated chapter of this story. Short reviews, which are telling that all is fine, are good, but personally, I prefer much longer reviews, which are telling me about strong and weak points of the chapter, pointing me at my mistakes and incorrections. While such semi-critical or even critical reviews aren't always pleasant, I like them even more then short and inspiring reviews, because they help me to improve my writing skills and help me to make further chapters more interesting to you and the rest of the readers. So, if you or any other readers would be able to leave me such long reviews, it would be really great. That is how you can help me out. 

Dosei no otohime, I also wanted to thank you for your support, it really means a lot to me. However, as I have admitted in my previous chapter, Brax, Neohowler and the Seldon Planner  weren't really wrong when they criticized me, because unfortunately my English skills indeed leaves a lot to be desired, despite the fact, that I constantly try to improve my English skills. But anyway, dosei no otohime, I thank you for your support.

The night has come (Three hours later, in Slicer apartment in Tokyo-3)

"The night has come" - thought Alan Slicer sadly - "No more thinking, no more memories, no more dreams and no more regrets. I will do what has to be done."

With that, Alan Slicer gracefully leaped from the window of his apartment. However, as Alan started to fall, large sharp blade formed from the air just below him. Alan landed on the flat side of the blade, and it carried him ahead in impressive speed. Finally after fourteen years of ignorance and one month of nightmares Alan came in terms with his recently discovered powers. The blade carried Alan toward the crater, where used to be one of NERV ground facilities. 

"They wouldn't be able to resist me!" - thought Alan proudly - "At last not now, after Second One and Third One caused so much damage to them. I would prevent this apocalypse from happening!"  

Another alarm (Ten minutes later, in NERV command office)

Gendo was drinking his sixth cup of coffee in order to stay awake. Oh, God, how he wanted to go to sleep, but there were still too much work to do. They had to develop some successful tactic to fight against Devils, before they would strike again. While Gendo's victory over Third Devil earned him some respect and trust in eyes of SEELE council members, Gendo knew very well, that just one serious mistake, and they would suspect him to be weak point of organization once again. And now, when all seventeen angels were finally dead, he needed to be respected and trusted by SEELE council members even more then before. All his plans depended from SEELE council members respect and trust.

"Is it all information, you was able to get about them?" - asked Gendo blond-haired scientist who set in front of him, drinking her third cup of coffee.

"Yes, Gendo" - answered Ritsuko, who was too tired to address Gendo with proper formality - "I could have get more only if we had found Devil's body. But unfortunately, it seems that, Devil body has disappeared." 

"You have done well, Ritsuko" - answered Gendo - "At last our little victory earned me some respect and trust from SEELE council members."

"Is their respect and trust is all you are fighting for?" - asked Ritsuko.

"You know, what I am fighting for, Ritsuko" - said Gendo.

"Indeed, I know what you are fighting for too well" - said Ritsuko - "The only thing I can't understand is: why I am still helping you."

"You know it too well, too" - said Gendo - "Okay, you have done a good work, Ritsuko. I guess, you should have some rest now. Good night."

"I…" - started Ritsuko, but she was interrupted by Maya's voice.

"Commander Ikari! Dr. Akagi!" - said Maya - "Unknown flying object is approaching opened entrance to Geofront in the recently created crater. Apparently we are under attack!"

"What?!" - screamed Gendo - "Another attack so soon?! But we  are unprepared! Lieutenant Aoba, raise alarm and try to establish contact with Major Katsuragi! Lieutenant Hyuga, activate all remaining NERV defense systems and by all means block the entrance to Geofront! Lieutenant Ibuki, put this unknown flying object on the screen!"

As NERV command office personal proceeded with their orders, large blade-like object, flying toward  crater, created by explosion of twenty N2 Bombs, become visible on the screen. It appeared, that there was human-like figure, riding this blade as if it was some kind of skateboard for him. 

"What is it?" - asked Ritsuko in astonishment, all her tiredness was instantly forgotten - "A human?"

"It appears so, Dr. Akagi." - answered Maya - "Wait! I detected AT Field, extremely powerful! It can't be human!"

"Commander Ikari" - said Makoto meanwhile - "If he will approach us from the side of this crater, we will be completely defenseless against him. I can try to close all barriers, but I doubt, that they will be able to stop him."

"What about Evangelions and their pilots?" - asked Gendo. 

"Both EVA-01 and EVA-15 are ready for combat, Commander Ikari " - said Maya - "However, both Shinji and Kensuke are at their homes. Commander Ikari, it would take them at last half an hour to get there, most likely even an hour. Judging from enemy's powerful AT Field, he would finish with us before they would get there. What would we do, Commander Ikari?"

"Maya, what is Asuka's condition?" - asked Gendo - "Can we use her and EVA-02?"

"No, Commander Ikari." - answered Maya - "She is still in coma in hospital room number three zero three."

"I order to transport Asuka into Entry Plug of EVA-02 immediately!" - ordered Gendo.

"But, Commander Ikari" - said Maya - "Asuka is still in coma! Transportation could be dangerous for her."

"If enemy will decide to get rid of Evangelion pilots" - said Gendo - "Then staying in hospital bed would be more dangerous for her then any transportation. At last, she wouldn't be so vulnerable in her Evangelion's Entry Plug, as she would be in hospital bed. And if there are even small chances of activating EVA-02, then we must take these chances. Proceed with your orders, Lieutenant Ibuki."  

"Yes, Commander Ikari." - said Maya.

"Commander Ikari" - said Shigeru - "I contacted with Major Katsuragi. She and Shinji are already on their way. But, Major Katsuragi insisted, that before going directly to NERV headquarters, she would go to Aida apartment and take pilot Aida with her to NERV. She didn't believe, that Shinji would be able to stop enemy alone. But it would take some time. Major Katsuragi said, that she expects to arrive to NERV command office in about forty minutes."

"Too slow" - said Gendo - "Lieutenant Hyuga, did you prepared our defenses?"

"Yes, Commander Ikari" - said Makoto - "All security squads took positions, along enemy's optimal way to Terminal Dogma. All inner barriers are closed. But personally, I don't know what good would all these preparations do, if enemy indeed has AT Field."

"At last we can try to slow enemy down, until Shinji and Aida will arrive." - said Gendo - "Ritsuko, did you analyzed enemy?"

"Yes, I did, Commander Ikari" - said Ritsuko - "As Maya has already reported, the enemy has very powerful. According to this information, I classify enemy as Fourth Devil. It appears, that blade, which Fourth Devil is riding is manifestation of his AT Field. If this is true, this blade is powerful enough to cut through anything, and our defenses won't have any success."

And then, all NERV command office personal could only watch Fourth Devil's progress, and pray, that Misato, Shinji and Kensuke would arrive in time to stop the Fourth Devil.

Seventh Savior's progress (five minutes later, outside NERV headquarters/inside NERV headquarters; Alan Slicer's point of view)

I stopped my blade just above the crater, which leaded into depths of NERV headquarters, into mysterious place, know as Geofront, where, as mysterious brown-haired boy from my dream told me, Adam was kept. 

But before taking Adam, I decided to face their inventions know as Evangelions. So far, I have heard only rumors about these giant bio-machines. Would they be match for my power? That remains to be seen. 

Then I looked down into the crater. I wasn't surprised to find out, that further way was blocked by massive metal doors. Well, these doors wouldn't be any problems for somebody like me. With a mere though, I created a few smaller blades from air, and command them to cut massive metal doors before me into pieces. 

And after a few second the way was clear, and I proceeded into depths of NERV headquarters. 

Automatic defense turrets and squads of NERV guards tried to stop me, but it was all in vain. My AT Field was as strong as ever, and all enemy shots were deflected by it. 

I created more and more sharp blades from air and hurled them into my enemies. Automatic defense turrets exploded. Whole squads of NERV guards were butchered by my blades. 

And I proceeded further and further, leaving only destruction, blood and death in my wake.  

Was it really my purpose? Was I really born for something like that? I didn't have the answers. I only knew, that I was doing this for greater good, that I was doing it for whole humanity. Was I really doing a good thing? I wasn't sure in that right now. With each passing minute, more and more people were killed because of me. 

And most horrible was the fact, that I couldn't stop this madness. I couldn't stop, knowing that my failure could mean end of the world, end of humanity. And so, I had to go only. I proceeded further and further, deeper and deeper into NERV headquarters. And I hoped, that there was somebody, who could stop this madness. I hoped, that there was somebody, who could stop me. But there weren't anybody, who could stop this madness. There weren't anybody, who could stop me. I was avatar of death and destruction, and nobody was able stop me. Their fate was sealed.

The problem with no solutions (Meanwhile, in NERV command office)

There was nothing, which any of NERV command office could do about this situation. All of them were tired. Gendo was tired from giving useless orders. Ritsuko was tired from trying to find any weakness of the Fourth Devil, for it seemed, that he didn't had any weaknesses. Professor Fuyutsuki, who was woken up from his sleep and now was sitting beside Gendo at NERV command office was tired from trying to think some solution of this problem, for there weren't any solution. In other words, without active Evangelions NERV was defenseless. 

"Commander Ikari" - said Shigeru - "Major Katsuragi has just contacted me once again. She said, that she would be here in twenty minutes and that Shinji and Kensuke are with her."

"It is hopeless" - said Gendo - "After twenty minutes, all of us would be already dead."

"Commander Ikari" - said Makoto - "The Fourth Devil overpowered all our defenses, which he encountered in his way. It appears, that his target isn't Terminal Dogma, but hangar, where we keep our Evangelions. Commander Ikari, the enemy plans to destroy our Evangelions while they are still unpiloted! What we should do?"

"Launch all three Evangelions" - ordered Gendo - "Even if Fourth Devil will follow them, it would buy us some time to find solution for this problem. And if Fourth Devil won't follow them, then it is possible, that Shinji and Kensuke would arrive in time to defeat the Fourth Devil, before he would reach Adam. There is no doubt, that Adam is the Fourth Devil's final objective. Proceed with launching Evangelions, Lieutenant Ibuki."

"Yes, Commander Ikari" - said Maya - "Preparing EVA-01 for launch… EVA-01 is prepared for launch… EVA-01 was launched successfully… preparing EVA-02 for launch… EVA-02 is prepared for launch… EVA-02 was launched… Wait! There is something wrong! EVA-02 wasn't launched!"

"What?!" - asked Gendo - "EVA-02 is activated?"

"I don't know, Commander Ikari!" - said Maya - "Apparently EVA-02 wasn't activated. Yet something is wrong with launching operation. It almost seems, as if EVA-02 refused to launch, but it is impossible! Oh no, contact with EVA-02 was terminated!"

"Proceed with launching EVA-15, Lieutenant Ibuki." - ordered Gendo - "If it is what I am thinking about, then there is no reason to worry."

"Proceeding with launching EVA-15" - said Maya - " Preparing EVA-15 for launch… EVA-15 is prepared for launch… EVA-15 was launched successfully."

"Please" - thought Gendo - "Rise, Asuka. We need you." 

If there was somebody, who could stop me (Meanwhile, in EVA-02's Entry Plug; Asuka's point of view)

"Synchronization rate zero" - I thought bitterly -  "I have no capacity to be the Second Child. I have no capacity to be pilot of my Evangelion." 

"You can be pilot. It is in your blood."

"I have no reason to exist. There is no reason for me to live."

"You must continue to live. It is easy to choose death. Chose life."

"Nobody needs me anymore."

"They need you."

"What?!"

"They all need you. The whole world needs you. Rise, Asuka! Rise and live!"

Solution for the problem (Meanwhile, in NERV command office)

"Commander Ikari!" - said Maya - "I have response from EVA-02! EVA-02 is activated."

"I knew it!" - thought Gendo triumphaly. 

"Try to establish contact with Asuka." - ordered Gendo - "Lieutenant Hyuga, do we still have some time?"

"Commander Ikari" - answered Makoto - "If Fourth Devil will move with same speed, he will be in Evangelion hangar after about a minute."

"Asuka! Asuka! Do you hear me?" - said Maya meanwhile through the comlink.

"I guess… yes" - said Asuka still a bit weakly - "What is going on?"

"Asuka, we are under attack by mysterious being called Fourth Devil" - answered Maya through the comlink - "Asuka, you must…"

"Connect me with Asuka, Lieutenant Ibuki" - interrupted her Gendo - "I will instruct Asuka personally."

"Asuka" - said Gendo through the comlink, after Maya established communication between him and Asuka - "You must not kill Fourth Devil in NERV headquarters. Fourth Devil possesses very powerful AT Field, and if Fourth Devil will be killed in NERV headquarters, then underground explosion would be powerful enough to destroy whole NERV headquarters. So, you must either carry enemy out of NERV headquarters, or force him to follow you out of NERV headquarters. After enemy will be out of NERV headquarters, you must use any means in your disposal to kill Fourth Devil. Understood, Asuka?"

"Understood, Commander Ikari" - answered Asuka through the comlink.

"What is Asuka's synchronization rate, Lieutenant Ibuki?" - asked Gendo.

"Commander Ikari, Asuka's synchronization rate is 41,1%, and it keep raising, even if a bit slowly" - answered Maya - "It isn't very high, but it is more then we could even hope for. After all, she has just rose from hospital bed."

"I hope, that it would be enough to penetrate or neutralize Fourth Devil's AT Field" - muttered Ritsuko.

"It has come!" - said Makoto - "The Fourth Devil has blasted hangar doors, and right now he is ready to engage Asuka." 

The battle against Fourth Devil begins (Meanwhile, in NERV hangar; Asuka's point of view)

I wasn't really sure, what has happened with me. It was almost as if the whole episode was just cut out of my life. Only some separated images and sounds remained, but I couldn't bind them into whole picture. One moment I was walking aimlessly through the ruins of Tokyo-3, and in the next moment, I was in my Evangelion's Entry Plug once again. At last, this time it seemed, that I could control this thing. Big progress from my side. Ok, let just this new enemy come.

As if following my thoughts, the great doors to the Evangelion hangar were cut into pieces and I saw boy, who rode some kind of weird looking blade, as if it was skateboard for him. Showy, but unpractical. If this was so-called Fourth Devil, then he is as good as dead.

*Flashback*

"Asuka" - I heard Gendo's voice coming through the comlink - "You must not kill Fourth Devil in NERV headquarters. Fourth Devil possesses very powerful AT Field, and if Fourth Devil will be killed in NERV headquarters, then underground explosion would be powerful enough to destroy whole NERV headquarters. So, you must either carry enemy out of NERV headquarters, or force him to follow you out of NERV headquarters. After enemy will be out of NERV headquarters, you must use any means in your disposal to kill Fourth Devil. Understood, Asuka?"

"Understood, Commander Ikari" - I answered.

*End of flashback*

"All right" - I thought - "I'll do it just like Commander Ikari had ordered. I'll carry this Little Devil outside, and then, I'll squash him!"

With that, I make my Evangelion run toward the enemy and tried to grab him with my left hand. At first it seemed, that enemy wasn't going to resist at all. But when I understand, that something was wrong, it was already a bit too late. The Little Devil smiled, and suddenly another large blade appeared from nowhere and quickly flied toward me, neatly separating my Evangelion's left arm from shoulder! And I could only screamed from a terrible pain!

Through red curtain of pain I saw, that Little Devil smiled once again, and then it seemed, that pain filled whole my body. I felt as if thousand of small needles were plunged into my body.

"Damned!" - I though - "I won't give up that easily!"

And gathering all my strength, I pushed my Evangelion into a run. 

"If I can't carry him outside" – I thought – "Then I'll make him follow me outside. And then, we shall see who is better."

Swift death to my enemies (Meanwhile, in NERV headquarters; Alan Slicer's point of view)

"How pathetic!" – I thought, as I watched my enemy struggle in pain, after multiple small blades cut through its body – "And this is one of these legendary Evangelions? I though that they were supposed to be better then that. Okay, it is time to finish this game!"

I turned the blade, which I rode, directly at Red Evangelion's chest and make it rush forward, knowing that my AT Field would protect me from explosion anyway. However, at last moment, Red Evangelion dashed aside, and run into the corridor, which leaded to surface. I wasn't able to turn the blade, which I rode, in time, and so I and the blade, which I rode, crushed into the wall. Well, not really crushed, for my blade and my AT Field easily cut through the wall without any harm for us. But still, this unexpected turn of delayed me long enough to give Red Evangelion a good running start. 

But I wasn't going to surrender so easily! Before stealing this Adam, I will crush anybody, who would dare to oppose me!..

What I am thinking about?! Just a few minutes ago I wanted to stop this killing and destruction, and now I am looking forward to it?! Did I went mad?!

I had no answers for these questions. But anyway, I followed the Red Evangelion to the surface. Red Evangelion was an enemy, and it was never in my style to let my enemies flee away.

The battle against Fourth Devil continues (ten minutes later, outside NERV headquarters/in NERV command office)

After ten long minutes of constant avoiding blades, which Fourth Devil kept throwing at her Evangelion, Asuka finally reached surface. With mighty jump, EVA-02 leaped from the crater, and landed its legs, barely keeping balance. And despite the fact, that her Evangelion was badly damaged, Asuka sighed in relief, for at last she was free to fight your enemy.

Fourth Devil rose high above the crater on his blade, then dived downwards, heading straight for EVA-02. Asuka drew her Progressive Knife with still functioning right hand of her Evangelion and get ready for combat, preparing to strike down Fourth Devil, when he will be in her reach.

"It is just a Little Devil" – though Asuka confidently – "Now, when I can kill him without fearing to blow up entire NERV headquarters, he is no match against me!"

But back at NERV command office, some people weren't as confident in Asuka's ability to defeat this enemy, as Asuka was.

"Commander Ikari" – reported Maya to Gendo – "Asuka's synchronization rate reached 42,6%, but Fourth Devil's AT Field is too strong for her to penetrate. Commander Ikari, she can't possibly survive the impact with Fourth Devil!"

"Commander Ikari" – reported Shigeru to Gendo – "I just received call from Major Katsuragi. She will deliver Shinji and Kensuke to their Evangelions in about a minute. So, Asuka will need to hold enemy for just a minute."

"Okay" – said Makoto – "Commander Ikari, with your permission, in Major Katsuragi's absence, I will instruct Asuka personally."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant Hyuga" – said Gendo.

"Asuka" – said Makoto through the comlink – "At all costs, avoid direct contact with enemy. Shinji and Kensuke will arrive in about a minute, and together, three of you will be able to kill Fourth Devil. Alone, you have no chances against the Fourth Devil, for Fourth Devil's AT Field is too powerful for you to penetrate. Understood, Asuka?"

"Negative, Lieutenant Hyuga" – answered Asuka through the comlink – "I don't need any help from either Shinji or Kensuke. I will deal with this Fourth Devil myself."

And then Asuka cut off communication.

"Damned!" - said Makoto - "I can't believe this! She openly disobeyed us!­"

"It doesn't matter" - said Gendo - "Anyway, she would be able to distract Fourth Devil for long enough for Shinji and Kensuke to get into their Evangelions. However, it is pity, that she chose to let herself killed in hopeless attempt to kill Fourth Devil by herself. She was a good pilot, even if she was expendable. Her death is great loss for NERV."

Meanwhile at the battlefield, Asuka was completely unaware about Gendo's pessimistic mood. Instead, she concentrated on her enemy. 

"It is a good thing, that he chose to finish me personally" - thought Asuka - "If he would just keep throwing his blades at me from a distance, I wouldn't even have a chance against him. But now, resolution of our battle will depend only from skill."

As Fourth Devil was getting closer and closer to EVA-02, Asuka noticed almost invisible AT Field, which surrounded Fourth Devil and the blade, which he was riding. 

"Then I have to penetrate his AT Field as well in order to kill him?" - thought Asuka - "Piece of cake!"

And then, Fourth Devil was upon Asuka. The blade, which Fourth Devil was riding, plunged deep into EVA-02 chest…

Horrified Maya turned back from the screen, unwilling to watch EVA-02's death…  

And in the next moment, it all was over…

Fourth Devil's blade sliced through EVA-02's AT Field and armor and then…  

And then, it disappeared, losing its source of power, as two parts of Fourth Devil's body, cut apart by Asuka's Progressive Knife, fall to the ground…

And then, huge explosion covered all the battlefield, engulfing both remains of the Fourth Devil and EVA-02…

Maya burst into tears… Gendo watched the huge explosion at the screen, with mixture of approval and regret upon his face… Shigeru sadly took a few chords on his imaginary guitar… Makoto removed his glasses and sadly closed his eyes… Ritsuko gave a short look at the huge explosion on the screen, and then returned her attention to the computer terminal… Professor Fuyutsuki lowered his head, even though nobody could tell, whatever he did it sadly or tiredly, or perhaps both…

Despite the terrible heat, Kensuke, Misato and Shinji get out from Misato's car, which have just arrived to the scene of battle, and silently watched the flames, which roared at the battlefield. Nothing could possibly survive there…

"At last Asuka killed the Fourth Devil before her death" - broke silence Misato.

Shinji was horrified. He kept replaying last moment of Asuka's battle against Fourth Devil over and over. The Fourth Devil's blade plunged deep into EVA-02's chest, but at same time, Asuka's Progressive Knife cut Fourth Devil apart. And then, this damned huge explosion engulfed both of them. He was never able to understand her before, and now he didn't even had another chance to try to understand her.

"How did you dare to leave me, Asuka!" – shouted Shinji aloud.

Right now, he didn't cared, what others would think about him.

"Hay, look over there!" – shouted Kensuke, interrupting Shinji's thoughts.

The flames began to calm down. And among the flames, among the devastation stood Red Evangelion, as if it was monolith to human bravery. Its frontal plate of armor has fallen apart, revealing its unscratched core. The rest of its armor was molten and covered by multiple deep cuts. Its left hand was cut off by Fourth Angel's blade, and its power cable was cut off by explosion. In fact, Red Evangelion could barely stand. But despite all these, Red Evangelion was impressive sight to behold, because it was sight of victor.  

Another watcher (Meanwhile, at the rooftop of the still standing building nearest to the crater, created by explosions of twenty N2 Bombs)

Kensuke, Misato and Shinji weren't the only ones, who looked at Red Evangelion with astonishment. On the rooftop of the nearest still standing building the dark figure was studying Red Evangelion and the rest of the battlefield, and was considering his options. For a moment, he thought about attacking them right now, but then, he quickly discarded this idea, for while Red Evangelion was badly damaged and unprepared for further combat, both Purple Evangelion and White Evangelion were totally undamaged and fully prepared for combat. And even in the middle of the night, when his powers were in their height, he wouldn't dare to fight three Evangelions at time. Despite the fact, that one of them wouldn't be able to hold its ground against him, two others Evangelions were more then enough to defeat or even kill him. It was suicide.

"Brother" – he suddenly heard familiar voice in his mind.

"What is it, Brother?" – he thought, and then he sent his thoughts across the world to the only person, who could fully understand him.

"There was disaster in NERV research laboratory number five" – answered voice in his mind – "They did something wrong, while they were trying to built another Evangelion, and it blown up. Right now, they are almost defenseless, and they would be an easy prey for somebody with your powers. I would have deal with them by myself, but you well know, that at night I am almost powerless. Are you coming?"

"Count me in!" – he thought once again, and then he once again sent his thoughts across the world to the only person, who could fully understand him – "There is nothing for me to do here anyway. I am not fool, and I won't fight three Evangelions by myself."

Then dark figure leaped into air, and cold night winds grabbed him and took him away into a place, distant from Tokyo-3 and these damned Evangelions. Indeed, night was his domain, and nobody could oppose him in the middle of the night. Well, almost nobody. 


	4. The moment of reflection

Moment of reflection Author's notes: 

Before starting this chapter, I wanted to thank Shadowdragon66 and Ultima Bigaroh for their very positive and inspiring reviews. It is so good to know, that at last some people liked this story. 

Awaiting for news (Next morning, in the waiting room of NERV hospital)

Kensuke and Shinji were sitting in the waiting room of NERV hospital, waiting for any news about Asuka. Last night, just after flames at the battlefield calmed down, Asuka was retrieved from her Evangelion seriously wounded and barely conscious, for she sustained a lot of injuries during her battle against Fourth Devil. After that, she was immediately delivered to NERV hospital and there weren't any reports about her condition ever since. Right now, Misato was checking Asuka's current condition, while Kensuke and Shinji could only sit and wait for news. 

"You know" – said Kensuke, breaking long silence – "Asuka was really great last night!"

"Uh-huh" – muttered Shinji in response. Shinji was too deep in his own thoughts, to take notice, what his friend was talking about.

"Well" – continued Kensuke – "Of course Rei fought also very good during our battle with Second Devil, but she was able to defeat Second Devil only with my help. While Asuka managed to defeat Fourth Devil all by herself. And judging from all we know, that Fourth Devil was a great deal more powerful then the Second Devil, right?"

"Uh-huh" – muttered Shinji in response.

"She is very beautiful too, despite the fact, that she has a really big aptitude problem." – continued Kensuke – "But, I guess, I don't have a chance with her now, judging from circumstances of our first meeting, and all following meetings too. But it is a different story with you, I guess, since two of you have lived under same roof for quite some time. So what do you think about her, Shinji, do you like her?"

"Uh-huh" – muttered Shinji in response. 

"Aha! So you finally confessed it! You are in love with Asuka!" – shouted Kensuke triumphally. 

"Uh-hu… What?!" – said Shinji, who finally took notice what his friend was talking about.

"It is easy" – said Kensuke, smiling broadly – "You have just confessed that you are in love with Asuka!"

"Hay, I didn't said anything like that!" – said Shinji blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Maybe you didn't" – said Kensuke, smiling even more broadly – "But your reaction spoke louder then any words. And besides, you weren't same since the day Asuka fell in coma. And now, when she finally awoke from coma, you become visibly less depressed. I wonder why is that."

Fortunately for Shinji, exactly at this moment doors to the waiting room opened, and Misato came in, saving Shinji from answering the question, he wasn't prepared to answer yet.

"How is Asuka?" – asked Shinji immediately.

"Her life isn't in danger" – answered Misato – "But her injuries are quite serious. Her left arm is apparently broken, but it is not problem for our medics. However, Asuka also sustained large number of serious burns. Her Evangelion was heavily damaged in combat with Fourth Devil, and her temperature control system was shut down. And explosion, which was result of death of the Fourth Devil overheated unprotected Entry Plug. Unfortunately, with EVA-02 almost out of working order, we weren't able to retrieve Asuka from her Entry Plug fast enough, and so…" – Misato left phrase unfinished.

"But she would recover, Miss Misato, wouldn't she?" – asked Shinji with concern in his voice.

"Yes, she would" – answered Misato – "As I have already told you, Asuka's life isn't in danger. However, it would take quite a long time for her to recover, probably about a week."

"But what are you going to do with her then?" – asked Kensuke, who understood military laws much better then Shinji.

"I don't really know" – answered Misato – "It is up to Commander Ikari and Professor Fuyutsuki to decide, not for me."

When Shinji looked at Misato without understanding in his eyes, Misato explained – "Of course, Asuka killed the Fourth Devil. But Asuka also disobeyed direct orders from her superior, and thus put whole operation into danger. We can't dismiss her, for now when she synchronized with her Evangelion once again, it is very unlikely, that EVA-02 will accept another pilot. But we also can't leave her unpunished, for if we will do so, we will give her an impression, that she can do whatever she wants."

"But I also disobeyed orders for a few times!" – protested Shinji – "And you didn't punished me. You just gave me lecture about how I should obey orders, and that was all. Why is it different with Asuka?"

"Your punishment was also considered for a few times." – said Misato coldly – "However, each time Commander Ikari decided against punishing you, due to the fact, that you have grown up in civilian society, and didn't knew much about military laws. However, in Asuka's case it is different. Since her early childhood, Asuka was educated in the military ways, and she knew too well importance of orders, especially in such critical situation, as it was last night. And she knew too well penalty for disobeying direct orders from her superiors. In any normal military organization, she would be thrown out, but due to the fact, that she alone can pilot EVA-02, Commander Ikari would find another punishment for her without doubt."

"But you will speak in her defense, Miss Misato, wouldn't you?" – asked Shinji hopefully.

"There is little need for that" – answered Misato – "Both Commander Ikari and Professor Fuyutsuki knew well about her achievements and that her actions at battlefield probably saved us all. However, orders are orders, and as I have already said, it is up to Commander Ikari and Professor Fuyutsuki to decide, whatever they will punish her or no, not for me."

"Okay" – continued Misato after a moment of silence – "I think, that you better go to your homes now. We don't expect any attacks today, so you can have rest of the day for yourselves. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, that your school was finally rebuilt, and so your classes will start in a few days. So, you better enjoy your free time, as long as you still have it. With both classes and Devil attacks, you will hardly have time to sleep and eat. Okay, I have to go now. Bye, Kensuke. Until evening, Shinji."

And after that, Misato hurried to exit, leaving Shinji and Kensuke alone.

"So, it going to be like in the old days, isn't it?" – said Kensuke – "School, enemy attacks and synchronization tests… and no free time at all. I wonder whatever I will manage to live through all this…"

Then Kensuke noticed, that Shinji fall into depression once again.

"Hay, keep head up, Shinji!" – tried to comfort him Kensuke – "I am certain, that Asuka will be alright. You hard what Misato said, Asuka probably saved all of us back at the battlefield. I am certain, that your father would take this into notice, before punishing her, so probably, she wouldn't be punished at all. And her life isn't in danger at all, just a few scratches. I am certain, that Red Devil survived much more serious injuries in her time. So, don't you worry about anything, all will be just fine."

"I will better go home" – said Shinji, still gloomy.

"Okay then. See you, Shinji!" – said Kensuke.

And then, both Kensuke and Shinji left the hospital.

Analyzing the previous battle and current situation (Meanwhile, in NERV command office)

This day, all NERV command office personal didn't even hoped about sleep. Form number of drained cups of coffee, it seemed, that at last half of NERV financial support would be spent on coffee.

"So, have you finally finished analyzing information about our previous battle against Devil?" – asked Gendo blond-haired scientist who set in front of him.

"Yes, I have analyzed all the information we were able to gather" – answered Ritsuko – "But, there weren't much information to analyze. After Asuka cut off communication between her Evangelion and NERV command office, EVA-02 resist all further attempts to reestablish communication until it was finally deactivated. So, we weren't able to get any information about Asuka's battle against Fourth Devil from EVA-02's computer. As about our scanners, they ceased to function right after EVA-02's impact with Fourth Devil, due to massive energy discharge, which happened after death of Fourth Devil. Only one piece of information was learned: just before EVA-02's impact with Fourth Devil, Fourth Devil's AT Field completely loss all its defense capabilities, this is only reason, why Asuka was able to kill Fourth Devil."

"You want to tell me, that Asuka was able to neutralize defense capabilities of Fourth Devil's AT Field, while leaving its offense capabilities still working?!" – asked Gendo in astonishment – "But I thought, that such thing was impossible! You either neutralize enemy's AT Field, or you don't neutralize it, isn't that so, Professor Fuyutsuki?"

"Indeed" – answered Professor Fuyutsuki – "All our previous research about AT Field claim, that AT Field could be neutralized only wholly, and never partially. How would you explain, what has happened in the battlefield, Dr. Akagi?"

"Unfortunately, I have no explanation for this, Professor Fuyutsuki" – answered Ritsuko – "I have some theories, but I have no facts to support them. I will continue to study this event. But I fear, that no more information could be learned, before we will encounter others Devils. AT Fields of Devils are a great deal different from AT Fields of both Angels and humans. Perhaps, the reason of Asuka's victory is in flawed structure of Fourth Devil's AT Field."

"But I though, that you claimed, that Fourth Devil's AT Field was very powerful" – said Gendo – "Wasn't that so?"

"Indeed" – answered Ritsuko – "All our scanners claimed, that Fourth Devil had very powerful AT Field. But we weren't able to study Fourth Devil's AT Field long enough, to fully analyze it. It is possible, that very structure of Fourth Devil, has some critical flaw, which resulted in failure of Fourth Devil's AT Field to support its defensive capabilities, and so, it ended in Fourth Devil's death."

"Is it really possible?" – asked Gendo in astonishment – "Flawed AT Field?"

"Well" – confessed Ritsuko – "Precisely speaking, possibility of such thing is about zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero one percent. But I have no other explanation for all these."

"I see" – said Gendo – "As I understand, you can't provide us with any more information, Ritsuko. Okay, let's proceed to the other problems. Some time ago, you claimed, that EVA-03 could be repaired, isn't that so?"

"Yes" – answered Ritsuko – "EVA-03's core was damaged, but not destroyed. With sufficient financial support, we could try to restore EVA-03 to function. While I believe, that it would be almost impossible to repair EVA-03 to its fully potential, nevertheless another Evangelion would be a big advantage against Devils. However, sufficient financial support is a problem now, with SEELE too busy creating their Mass Production Evangelions."

"Let me worry about financial support, Ritsuko" – said Gendo – "What is status of Fourth Child, Toji Sazuhara?"

"All implanting and surgery were complete." – answered Ritsuko – "He is still unconscious, but he will recover in a few days, maybe in a week. However, he will hate us, when he will learn, what we have done with him."

"Otherwise, his injuries could be fatal" – said Gendo – "And besides, he pledged to serve us, and the whole humanity. If we wouldn't do what we have done, even if he would recover from his injuries, he wouldn't be able to pilot Evangelion and fight for the fate of humanity. There weren't any other way, Ritsuko."

"If you say so" – said Ritsuko, still unconvinced.

"Alright, I believe you can finish all other work without me" – said Gendo – "I and Professor Fuyutsuki are going to have council with some important people. I hope, that we will be able to find necessary financial support for repairing EVA-03. Goodbye, Ritsuko."

Discussions and necessary financial support (Ten minutes later, in SEELE council room)

"So" – started meeting SEELE-01 – "What news have you brought to us today, Ikari?"

"I have a good news" – said Gendo – "Last night another Devil fall before us. And with each fallen enemy, we are getting closer and closer to our ultimate goal. Were there any other Devil attacks, besides attack against Japan NERV branch?"

"I'm afraid so" – said SEELE-07 – "Last night, some sort of incident happened in our research and manufacture complex in China. At first, we thought that it was natural work incident, but soon after incident whole complex was fully destroyed. We believe, that it was work of a Devil."

"Any records about attack survived?" – asked Gendo, despite the fact, that he already knew, what answer would be given to him.

"No, no records at all" – said SEELE-03 – "We can even be hundred percent sure, that it was Devil's attack. But it seemed to be most likely explanation. It seemed, that before complete destruction of the complex, somebody was able to cut off all communications between this complex, and all our other complexes. Of course, it is possible, that it was due to the energy faults, or some damage, dealt to the destroyed complex during the incident, but it looks more like somebody just cut off all communication. Somebody very influential."

"You mean, that one of us is supporting this Devils?!" – said SEELE-11 losing his temper – "But it is impossible!"

"Still" – said SEELE-05 calmly – "We can't dismiss such possibility."

"I doubt, that any of you needs reminding" – said SEELE-01 – "That payment for betraying this council is death. I don't believe, that there is traitor among us, but if traitor is indeed present among us, then I advice him to think carefully about what he is doing."

"For me, it is too hard to believe, that one of us has betrayed this council" – said SEELE-05 – "But still, we can't dismiss such possibility."

"Anyway" – said SEELE-11 – "Ikari, you did well, defeating another Devil. Unfortunately, due to recent incidents, we can't send you more reinforcements right now. However, two more Evangelions are almost ready, and we are going to sent them to you, as soon as it will be possible."

"There is another problem" – said Gendo – "Recently, due to construction of your Mass Production Evangelions, you have cut down financial support of Japan branch of NERV a bit too much. I understand your desire to build as much Mass Production Evangelions as possible, but this cutting down of our financial support has left our defenses in very bad shape. If you don't want see Japan branch of NERV overwhelmed by Devils, I advice you to increase your financial support greatly. Due to intensity of recent Devil attacks on Japan branch of NERV, we need much money to restore our defenses. And if we won't restore our defenses before Devils will launch another attack of such intensity, Japan branch of NERV would be overwhelmed by Devils. I hope, that it isn't something you desire." 

"Very well" – said SEELE-01 – "Ikari, we will send you additional financial support. Of course, due to our own problems, it won't be much, but I hope, that it would be enough to prevent Devils from overwhelming Japan branch of NERV."

"I too hope, that it would be enough to prevent Devils from overwhelming Japan branch of NERV." – said Gendo.

"Very well" – said SEELE-01 after a moment of silence – "If nobody has anything else to say, then I proclaim this meeting finished."

Interrupted dream (Midnight of the same day, in Copperfield apartment; Karl Bakers' point of view)

I sat at the bed with bare torso. Helen just finished bandaging my wounds, even thou there weren't many of them, and now was looking at me with admiration in her eyes.

"You have been just magnificent today!" – she said, breaking long silence – "I never thought that anybody would be able to defeat these Evangelions so easily! There were two of them against you, and still, you defeated them easily! Now, the world is finally safe!"

"They were nothing against me!" – I said – "Before battle, I promised to you to kill them in your honor, and I am always fulfill my promises."

"Oh, Karl" – she said, leaning closer to me – "I have realized it since the first time I saw you, you are greatest warrior in the whole universe! I love you!"

She leaned even close to kiss me, and then…

And then she was gone…

Angrily I looked to the smiling figure, which appeared just in front of me.

"How dared you, Denis!" – I said angrily – "How dared you to interrupt such a pleasant dream! It was my dream, not yours! You had no right to interrupt it!"

"There are more important things then dreaming about your fellow Saviors, Karl." – said Denis, as he finally stopped to smile – "Last night, when I failed to reestablish contact with Seventh One, I feared that something terrible has happened. And now, I have finally received confirmation. Seventh One is no more."

"My ancient enemy?" – I asked in surprise – "But how was it possible? After I and Second One attacked NERV headquarters in Japan, they should be almost defenseless."

I expected to feel happy, for my ancient enemy, whom I hated for almost eternity has indeed died, I felt it now. However, I felt no happiness. Instead I felt great sadness, as if part of me died with Seventh One, Master of Blades.

"I can show you how Seventh One met his end" – said Denis – "The way how he died is even more disturbing, then the fact of his death. And it will be lesson to all of us."

"What do you mean?" – I asked

"I'll show you" – answered Denis

And in next moment I found myself as some devastated city, or probably devastated part of Tokyo-3 near the huge crater. My ancient enemy hovered above me for about a second, then dived down, prepared to impale me upon his blade. For some reason, instead of using my Weave of Force against my ancient enemy, I drew some kind of dagger, and prepared to strike him down. 

"It is just a Little Devil" – I head voice, which seemed to come directly into my mind – "Now, when I can kill him without fearing to blow up entire NERV headquarters, he is no match against me!"

"Asuka" – I head somebody's voice – "At all costs, avoid direct contact with enemy. Shinji and Kensuke will arrive in about a minute, and together, three of you will be able to kill Fourth Devil. Alone, you have no chances against the Fourth Devil, for Fourth Devil's AT Field is too powerful for you to penetrate. Understood, Asuka?"

"What is going on?" – I though – "Is he addressing me? And if he is addressing me, why did he called me Asuka? And if he isn't addressing me, them whom?"

"Negative, Lieutenant Hyuga" – answered somebody else's voice through my mouth – "I don't need any help from either Shinji or Kensuke. I will deal with this Fourth Devil myself."

"It must be another person's dream!" – I suddenly realized – "But how is it possible? I can't intrude other persons' dreams like Denis. Oh yes, Denis must have seen this dream, and then he make me to experience this dream, as if it was my own. Then it is not happening to me. It is happening with some kind of foolish girl, who think, that she would be able to defeat Master of Blades."

"It is a good thing, that he chose to finish me personally" " – once again I head voice, which seemed to come directly into my mind – "If he would just keep throwing his blades at me from a distance, I wouldn't even have a chance against him. But now, resolution of our battle will depend only from skill."

Master of Blades was getting closer and closer to his prey, and now I could discern nearly invisible protective barrier, that would defend my ancient enemy from any physical attack, Master of Blades' so-called Sphere of Protection. But still, instead of trying running away, not that it would do any good against him, foolish girl was still holding her pathetic dagger, as if it would do any damage to my ancient enemy.  

"Then I have to penetrate his AT Field as well in order to kill him?" – for a third time I head voice, which seemed to come directly into my mind – "Piece of cake!"

"Foolish girl indeed!" – I thought – "Whoever is doing this, she is a fool indeed, if she hope to kill Master of Blades with some kind of pathetic dagger. But what the hell is AT Field?! Why she is calling Master of Blades' Sphere of Protection AT Field? Another mystery of this strange dream."

And in the next moment this strange dream was over. Once again I set at the bed in my room in Helen's apartment. And once again, Denis stood before me. But this time, he didn't smiled.

"Was it what I am thinking it was?" – I asked Denis with astonishment in my voice.

Denis just nodded in response.

"But why?!" – I asked with even more astonishment in my voice – "Why Master of Blades did something like that?! He was one of the most ferocious warriors among us!"

"I fear, that it was my fault" – said Denis sadly – "I didn't have him time to fully realize who he was. He displayed excellent control of his powers, and I thought, that he was ready for lending killing blow against Japan branch of NERV. But I was wrong. All of us are prisoners of our human conscious. We are Saviors, but we are humans as well. It is hard for me to explain, because even I don't understand it fully. But I will try to explain anyway, because it could be vital in our coming battle against NERV. Technically, we Saviors are dead. Our conscious and bodies are dead, only some of our power remains, along with purpose of our existence. So we are neither Saviors, nor humans, precisely speaking, we are humans with power and purpose of Saviors. But our human conscious cannot fully understand power and purpose of Saviors, that is why our memories are limited by separated fragments. That is why we must rest for some time, each time after we use our power, because our human bodies aren't strong enough for enormous amount of power, which they are currently containing. Alan Slicer's human mind wasn't fully prepared for receiving power and knowledge of the Seventh Savior, the Master of Blades. I can only speculate about what has happened next. I think, that he couldn't decide whatever to follow his purpose as Savior or to continue his life as human. And he went mad. By the way, if you haven't realized it already, it was dream of one of Evangelion pilots, and it was one of Evangelion pilots and her Red Evangelion, who defeated Master of Blades. So, in the finally part of Master of Blades' battle against Red Evangelion, his subconscious couldn't bear this dilemma of his twisted existence anymore, and following his subconscious' orders, Master of Blades' Sphere of Protection cease to function, letting Red Evangelion to kill him."

"This is theory is mad even for you, Denis!" – I said

"Sorry" – said Denis – "But it is the only theory, which I got. If you have better theories, then speak up."

I didn't answered, for indeed, I didn't had better theories. 

"Why the hell this stupid Master of Blades let this foolish girl to kill him?!" – I asked myself – "I could understand, when Linna sacrificed her life to give me chance to save Steve, but this was something, which I just couldn't understand."

"So, if you don't have anything better to say" – said Denis – "I will be off. I have others businesses to attend this night. And you know, how hard for me to maintain contact with somebody's dream for a long time. And I don't want to exhaust myself to death, just as Linna did."

"Just one more question" – I said – "Why did this foolish girl called Master of Blades' Sphere of Protection AT Field?"

"I don't know it for certain" – answered Denis – "But from Master of Blades' dreams about his past life, and from dreams of some very important humans I was able to gather some information about so-called AT Field.  AT Field is short name for Absolute Terror Field. Apparently humans believe, that all our power is manifestation of our AT Fields. I don't know anything more, I don't even know, whatever humans idea, that all our power is manifestation of our AT Fields, is correct or no. My knowledge is limited by dreams, and humans rarely explain things wholly in their dreams. So, all I got are my theories and speculations."

"Very well" – I said – "Goodbye, Denis"

"Goodbye, Karl" – said Denis – "Oh, and sorry for interrupting your pleasant dream. I would wish you more pleasant dreams, but unfortunately, it is time for you to wake up."

And then, with his trademark smile, Denis disappeared.

And then, I woke up.

Night of regret (A few minutes later, in Katsuragi apartment)

Scene. Once again Shinji was in the Entry Plug of his Evangelion, in the Terminal Dogma. And once again, he was holding tiny fragile body of Kaoru in massive strong hand of his Evangelion. And then, he squeezed tiny fragile body of Kaoru. And Kaoru's head slowly fall into pool of LCL Fluid.

"Why did you killed him?"

"I had no choice!"

"Why did you killed him?"

"Because he was an angel!"

"So, you killed him, because he was an angel?"

"Yes, he was an enemy!"

"And if he was human, would it matter?"

"Of course, I had to kill him only because he was an angel!"

"I thought, that you killed him because he was an enemy."

"Yes, that's it! He was an angel, and so he was my enemy!"

"But humans are also enemies of humans. Would you kill human, if he would be your enemy?"

"No! I would never kill human!"

"Really?"

Scene shifted. Victorious EVA-01 stood over remains of EVA-03.

"Really?"

"It was my father! He forced me to injure Toji! He forced me to pilot Evangelion!"

"Really?"

Scene shifted. Shinji stood with his head lowered, as train, which should take Shinji from Tokyo-3 departed. 

"Really?"

"Yes, they forced me to pilot Evangelion!"

"Then why didn't you left?"

"Because I realized, that I shouldn't run away!"

"And so, your only other option was to pilot Evangelion? Your only other option was to fight and kill?"

"Yes!"

"But why you shouldn't run away, if your only other option is to pilot Evangelion, fight and kill?"

"Because it is wrong to run away!"

"But why it is wrong to run away, if your only other option is to pilot Evangelion, fight and kill?"

"Because Misato said, that I shouldn't run away!"

"So, you piloted Evangelion, because others told you to do so?"

"Yes, they told me, that it was right thing to do!"

"But you thought, that it was wrong thing to do?"

"I don't know!"

"Or, you too thought, that it was right thing to do?"

"No! No! No!"

"Then, why do you pilot Evangelion?"

"Because… I don't know!"

"Then, why do you pilot Evangelion?"

"I know it! I pilot Evangelion to save humanity!"

"But how can you save humanity from humanity itself?"

"What do you mean?"

"All angels are dead. But humanity's worst enemy is humanity itself. How can you save humanity from humanity itself?"

"Worst enemy?"

"Since the beginning of time, humans always fought against each other. Since the beginning of time, humanity always wanted to destroy itself. The history of human race is history of wars, killing and death. So, how can you save humanity from humanity itself? How can you save humanity, if humanity don't want to be saved?"

Scene shifted. Shinji and Misato stood near the Tokyo-3 Lake after Shinji killed Kaoru.

"No, he didn't deserved to live." – said Misato coldly – "Only life form that has desire to live deserves to live. And Kaoru desired to die."

"I can't believe it! Humanity doesn't desire to die! Humanity desire to live!"  

"Really?"

Endless number of scenes began to shift each other before Shinji's eyes. Wars. Killing. Death. Humans fighting each other. Humans killed by other humans. Entire cities destroyed, put to flame. Only to be rebuilt again. Only to be destroyed again. Over and over. And millions of people were dying in the process.

"It is history of human race. Entire history of wars, killing and death. Bloody history. But history nevertheless."

"Stop it!" 

The beginning of the day (A few seconds later, in Katsuragi apartment)

Shinji awoke in a sweat. 

"What a horrible nightmare!" – he thought – "Almost, as if my worst nightmares were mixed together. But it was just a nightmare after all."

Loud snoring from Misato's room informed Shinji, that Misato was still asleep. It was okay for Shinji, since in the past days he tried to talk with Misato as little as possible. Misato's recently acquired cold manner of speaking made Shinji feel uneasy, when he talked with her. 

Trying not to wake Misato, Shinji quietly walked to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Then Shinji quietly prepared himself a quick breakfast and still quietly ate it. And after breakfast, Shinji still quietly left his home.   

Day of reflection (Half an hour later, near the Tokyo-3 Lake/in the Tokyo-3)

Shinji slowly walked through the shore of Tokyo-3 Lake. Today, Shinji wasn't listening to the music, which was very unlike him. Usually Shinji listened to the music, because music helped him to forget about his problems, but today, he didn't wanted to forget about his problems. Today, Shinji concentrated on his problems instead.

"Was it true?" – thought Shinji – "Was all I saw and heard in my nightmare true? It is hard to believe it, but still… at last some part of it must be true…"

Once again, scenes from Shinji's nightmare flashed before Shinji's eyes: Shinji, killing Kaoru; Shinji, injuring Toji; Shinji, refusing to leave Tokyo-3, because he knew, that his duty was to pilot Evangelion…

"No, stop it!" – shouted Shinji aloud.

"I can't bear it anymore!" – thought Shinji – "I just can't carry all this pain inside myself anymore! I must unburden my heart to somebody, just as Kaoru said, I should do! I must tell somebody about all these things! I must tell somebody about all, I have done! They will hate me, but I deserve their hatred! I am monster!"

"But I don't have anybody, to whom I can tell all these." – continued to think Shinji – "I can't tell it Kaoru, because I have killed him myself. I can't tell it to Misato, because she wouldn't have time to listen to me. In these days, she only work and sleep, I don't even see her eating anymore. I can't tell all these to Kensuke, because he would just laugh, and say that it is just a nightmare, and that I shouldn't worry about it. Kensuke wouldn't understand it. I can't tell all these to Asuka, because they say, that she is still unconscious after her victory over Fourth Devil. I can't tell all these to Rei, because… I don't know! I just can't tell all these to Rei! I don't know why! I just can't bring myself to talk with her again! I don't even know, how to talk with her, after all I have learned about her! I just can't do it!"

Shinji stopped, and looked into deep waters of Tokyo-3 Lake for about a minute, trying to calm himself down. And he almost succeeded, but then…

*Splash*

Part of electrical post, which still was rising above surface of the Tokyo-3 Lake fall apart from the electrical post and fall into the Tokyo-3 Lake with a loud splash, interrupting Shinji's concentration. To Shinji's mind, this splash seemed to be almost identical to the splash, made by Kaoru's head, when Kaoru's had fall into pool of LCL Fluid. 

"Why did you killed him?.. Would you kill human, if he would be your enemy?.. Then why didn't you left?.. But why it is wrong to run away, if your only other option is to pilot Evangelion, fight and kill?.. Then, why do you pilot Evangelion?.. But humanity's worst enemy is humanity itself… How can you save humanity from humanity itself?.. How can you save humanity, if humanity don't want to be saved?.. Only life form that has desire to live deserves to live…"

"No, stop it!" – shouted Shinji aloud once again.

And the Shinji ran. Shinji ran faster, then he had ever ran in his life. Shinji ran without choosing direction. Shinji ran without caring about anything. Shinji ran from the voice in his mind. Shinji ran from his nightmares. Shinji ran from his memories. Shinji ran from his life.

And then, Shinji stopped, as he found himself before battered door to the old house, which stood not far from coast of Tokyo-3 Lake. 

Help in reflection (A few seconds later, in the Tokyo-3/in Ayanami apartment)

For a few seconds, Shinji stood silently before battered door to the old house, uncertain what to do next. Without realizing what he was doing, Shinji outstretched his hand, reaching for door ring. However, he stopped his hand just a few inches from door ring.

"No, I just can't bring myself to talk with her again" – thought Shinji, as he turned away from the door and started to slowly walk away. However, a few second later, familiar voice called him.

"Do you want something, Ikari?" – heard Shinji familiar voice. 

Shinji turned and saw Rei Ayanami, who stood patiently at opened door to her apartment and gazed at Shinji with her strange red eyes. As usually, Rei was dressed in her school uniform. It seemed, that the fact, that school was currently closed, and that her school uniform was out of place, didn't bothered Rei at all.

"Um… Rei, I…" – muttered Shinji.

"Come in, Ikari" – said Rei, as she turned around and walked into her apartment, without even bothering to close door behind her. 

Shinji couldn't think about anything else, so he just followed after Rei into her apartment, carefully closing door behind him. Rei's apartment was as messy, as Shinji remembered it. Last time he was there, Shinji cleared Rei's apartment a little, but apparently enough time has passed for Rei to fill her apartment with crumpled papers, dirty clothes and some recently acquired bandages. 

At last this time aren't as blooded, as they were, when I came to her apartment for a first time" – thought Shinji – "What a relief."

Meanwhile Rei sat on the bed and motioned for Shinji to sit near her. Shinji sat at the bed beside Rei and continued studied Rei's room, trying to look everywhere, except for Rei herself. 

"Something is troubling you, Ikari?" – asked Rei in her usual calm and almost emotionless voice. However, this time it seemed for Shinji, that he heard hint of concern in Rei voice. But still, he wasn't sure.

"Um… Rei, I don…" – started to say Shinji, but then he silenced himself for some reason, unknown even to him.

"Please, tell me, Shinji" – said Rei, while this time her voice was still calm, all her usual emotionless was now gone from Rei's voice this time, and all her usual emotionless was now replaced with concern – "You can trust me, Shinji."

The last barriers, which Shinji raised around his mind, were broken now. And Shinji started to talk. Shinji talked and cried. And Shinji told Rei everything: all about his feelings about his father, Misato and Asuka; all his feelings about piloting Evangelion; and finally all about his dreams. Rei listened to Shinji silently, look of concern seemed to froze on her face. 

After what seemed to be eternity Shinji finally stopped talking, and then he lowered his head, as he realized, what he had done. Never, not even with Kaoru, Shinji let himself to talk as much. Never, not even with Kaoru, Shinji let himself to talk about nightmares, which kept tormenting him since the day, when he came to Tokyo-3 and piloted Evangelion for the first time. And Shinji felt, as he blushed to the roots of his hair. Shinji never was as embarrassed in his life, as he was today. 

"I am sorry" – muttered Shinji – "I guess, I shouldn't burden you with all my problems."

"It is okay, Shinji " – said Rei – "Sometimes, you just need to let all your problems go. Sometimes, you just need to unburden you hear to somebody, who is willing to understand you. You did the right thing, Shinji."

"Thank you, Rei" – said Shinji.

They set on the bed silently for a few minutes, then Rei spoke again.

"It is already late, Shinji." – said Rei – "You better go home."

"Yes, I guess so" – said Shinji – "Goodbye, Rei. And thank you once again."

The end of the day (About two hours later, in Katsuragi apartment)

Tried and still embarrassed, but strangely satisfied, Shinji finally was able to reach his current home in Misato Katsuragi's apartment.

"I am home" – said Shinji, as he opened the door into his current home in Misato Katsuragi's apartment.

But silence was his only answer.

"Apparently will be working until late today" – thought Shinji, as he want into empty kitchen – "As usual."

Shinji sighed, and then note at the kitchen table attracted Shinji's attention. He took the note, and started to read it aloud. 

"Shinji" – read Shinji – "I am sorry, but I will have to stay at work until late today. Please don't wait for me. Cook something to yourself, and go to sleep. Misato."

"As usual" – said Shinji to himself.

Concluding the progress (An hour later, in NERV command office)

"Unbelievable!" – said Ritsuko, as she looked at the 

list with covered expenses – "May I ask you, Commander Ikari, how you was able to make them give us such enormous financial support in such short period of time?"

"I didn't do anything" – answered Gendo, smiling coldly – "I just let all these old farts to think about what will happen to them, if NERV branch in Japan would be overwhelmed by Devils, and if our precious possessions would fall into hands of Devils. And they reacted just as I suspected. I believe, that this financial support would be enough to start immediate repairment of EVA-03?"

"More then enough, Commander Ikari" – answered Ritsuko.

"Then proceed with your orders and initiate repairment of EVA-03 immediately." – ordered Gendo.

"Yes, Commander Ikari" – said Ritsuko and departed. 

"Major Katsuragi" – said Gendo, when Ritsuko departed.

 "Yes, Commander Ikari" – said Misato, and walked closer to Gendo's table.

"I and Professor Fuyutsuki thought carefully about Devils' surprise attacks, which almost always were catching us unprepared, and I believe, we have found the only solution for this problem. Starting from tomorrow, at last one Evangelion pilot should always present in NERV headquarters, ready for battle. So, Pilot Ikari and Pilot Aida would have to shift each other at their duty in NERV headquarters. Major Katsuragi, I leave it to you to regulate their shifts. Just remember most important part, at last one Evangelion pilot should always present in NERV headquarters, ready for battle, no matter what. Even in school time. Even in the middle of the night. Always. Is it understood, Major Katsuragi?"

"Understood, Commander Ikari" – answered Misato.

"Then proceed with your orders, Major Katsuragi" – said Gendo – "Remember, you must regulate pilots' shifts for tomorrow before tomorrow. After you will finish regulating pilots' shifts for tomorrow, you will be dismissed until tomorrow morning."


	5. The time between light and darkness

The time between light and darkness 

Author's notes:

Before starting this chapter, I wanted to thank Magius and Sakura-Angel for their reviews. It is so good to know, that at last some people read this story, and possibly even liked this story. 

I am sorry for Gendo being a bit out of character; but I view most of it as character development, not out of character behavior. You know, people always keep changing; and since this story alternative variation of continue of the original Neon Genesis Evangelion storyline, the characters will keep changing, mostly in a different way, then they changed in the original Neon Genesis Evangelion animated series. But still, if you want to see more of evil and cruel Gendo, as he was in the original Neon Genesis Evangelion animated series and movies, then I will try my best to make Gendo act more like he acted was in the original Neon Genesis Evangelion animated series and movies. After all, I write this story for you, not for myself.

I am also sorry, for it took me quite a long amount of time to finish this chapter. But unfortunately, with coming of my spring session, I don't have much time to write. Also, it didn't help, that I have a lot of other stories to continue. 

Also, with this chapter, I decided to change genre of this story from Action/Adventure/Romance to Supernatural/Action/Adventure. However, this doesn't mean, that course of this story will change; I have just chose genre, which, as I believe, will suit this story much better.

And one last thing. Text in 'xxx' – is text at computer screen or computer voice. I make it this way, so you wouldn't confuse it with normal dialogue. 

And now, without further ado, let this story continue!

Combat simulation (Afternoon of the next day; in the United Forces secret military/research base near Osaka)

"All systems activated"

"Prepare to adjust neuro-links"

"All neuro-links were adjust successfully"

"All systems function normally"

"All weapons on-line"

"Prepare to initiate virtual projection"

"Virtual projection has been successfully initiated"

Huge robot-like figure stood in the middle of the city, towering above the buildings. This particular robot-like figure was known as Advanced Robotic Leader. Even thou all this was just an illusion, the man, who piloted Advanced Robotic Leader was in the serious mood. And those, who commanded this operation, were in the serious mood too.

"Lieutenant James, you will have only one minute. Are you ready, Lieutenant James?"

"Yes, let the bastards come!"

"Very well, prepare to initiate combat simulation"

"Combat sequence has been successfully initiated"

 Suddenly Advanced Robotic Leader's enemy – other robot-like figure appeared at some distance in front of Advanced Robotic Leader with its rifle ready to fire. Instantly enemy opened fire at Advanced Robotic Leader, but Advanced Robotic Leader jumped high into air, avoiding its enemy's fire. Then Advanced Robotic Leader landed on its enemy, striking it hard with both its legs.  Advanced Robotic Leader's enemy couldn't withstand Advanced Robotic Leader's massive weight, and it fall to the ground, exploding in small harmless explosion.

"Lieutenant James' reaction is quite good"

"I agree, yet I see nothing too extraordinary here"

"You just wait and see"

Another enemy appeared, this time at longer distance from Advanced Robotic Leader. And as the previous one, the enemy opened fire at Advanced Robotic Leader from its rifle. Advanced Robotic Leader fall to the ground and rolled into enemy's direction. Then once again, Advanced Robotic Leader jumped high into air, and landed on its enemy, striking it with both its legs, and destroying its enemy immediately. 

"He risk falling into patterns"

"Yes, its true. But still, his skills are remarkable, aren't they?"

"We shall see"

Another enemy appeared, this time right behind Advanced Robotic Leader's back. This enemy was armed with huge sword instead of rifle, and this enemy immediately made swing at Advanced Robotic Leader. However, Advanced Robotic Leader quickly ducked under its enemy's swing, and before enemy could recover from its swing, blade extended from Advanced Robotic Leader's right arm, and Advanced Robotic Leader plunged its blade deep into enemy's torso.

"He is always on alert, it is a good quality for soldier"

"Yes, indeed it is"

This time, two enemies appeared at some distance to the left from Advanced Robotic Leader, and opened fire from their rifles. Skillfully avoiding all enemy shots, Advanced Robotic Leader rushed toward the enemies, and when distance was close enough, it made a jump. Advanced Robotic Leader landed right behind the enemies, and before they turned, Advanced Robotic Leader plunged its blades on both its right and left hand into its enemies backs.

"Very well. I have seen enough."

"What? Don't you want to see the combat simulation unit its end?"

"No, there is no need for that. I see, that Lieutenant James is skillful soldier, and more then worthy to pilot our first Advanced Robotic Unit – Advanced Robotic Leader. Even if he will be defeated later during this simulation, it will not change my opinion about him. After all, nobody is perfect."

"Very well, I will find two others worthy candidates for Bermuda Triangle Squad as soon as possible."

"I am glad to hear that. By the way, sent Lieutenant James and his Advanced Robotic Leader to our outpost near Tokyo-3. Nobody knows, what may happen in next moment. And so, we must be ready."

"But, General Schwartz, alone he will be vulnerable. Please give me more time to find two others worthy candidates for Bermuda Triangle Squad."

"I can't do that. Defending Tokyo-3 is our highest priority. So, Lieutenant James will have to work alone, until you will finish finding two others worthy candidates for Bermuda Triangle Squad. I hope, it won't take you too long."

Evening off duty (Evening of the next day; in the Tokyo-3) 

"It was a hell of the day" – complained Shinji to Misato, as she drove him home – "Whole day spent in the NERV headquarters. I know it is defensive measure, but still…"

"Don't worry" – said Misato – "It is what Commander Ikari required: to have at last one Evangelion pilot fully ready for battle at NERV headquarters at any time. However, I though about this, and I realized, that half a day shifts would indeed be too much for you. So, I will separate day in four shifts instead. Despite the fact, that sometimes one or another of you will have to have two shifts one after another, it will still make your duty a bit easier. But it is all, I am able to do for you. We don't know when Devils will attack again, so we have to be ready at any time."

"By the way, Miss Misato?.."

"Yes, what is it?"

"You knew almost exactly, when Angels were going to attack, but don't know when Devils are going to attack, why is that?"

"I don't really know. I know only that attacks of the Angels fall into some kind of pattern, but attacks of the Devils didn't make much sense, at last for now."

"I see. And nobody know, when next attack will happen, right?"

"No. Next attack can happen at any time. I could be happening right now, and we won't know it."

"I see"

The rest of their trip was silent.

The time between light and darkness (A half an hour later; in the mountains near Tokyo-3)

Two giant figures stood in the mountains near Tokyo-3, overlooking the city. The sun was already setting, dying sky into blood red color, and giving Tokyo-3 a bit hellish appearance. The Evening. The time between light and darkness. The only time, when they could be truly together in their real forms, not in their pathetic human forms. Neither of them was in the height of his power during the evening, but they were together, and when they were together, nobody could possibly oppose them.

Two giant figures were different, just as night and day, of which they were embodiments. But despite their differences, they were closer to each other then any others Saviors, for they knew, that just as day and night, they had no purpose without each other. They knew little about others Saviors, for others Saviors didn't came into contact with them yet, but still, they knew each other as Eighth Savior and Ninth Savior. 

Eighth Savior was embodiment of night and darkness, and this showed even in his appearance. Eighth Savior's tall and strong body was enclosed in ebon black scaled armor. Large horns grew from Eighth Savior's head, and long sharp claws grew from Eighth Savior's hands and feet. And nobody could possibly mistaken Eighth Savior's horns and claws for just an ornament; for it was clear, that both Eighth Savior's horns and claws were deadly weapons. In the gloom of the evening, Eighth Savior's eyes glow dark red, as if the were responding to dark red color of setting sun. All these take together gave Eighth Savior demonic appearance.

On the other hand, Ninth Savior's appearance was far from demonic, for Ninth Savior was embodiment of day and light. His heavily armored skin was bright golden in color. Instead of Eighth Savior's horns and claws, Ninth Savior had sharp curved blades at his elbows and knees. Ninth Savior's blades were platinum in color. Ninth Savior's glowing eyes were bright white in color.

"Ready, Brother?" – asked Eighth Savior.

"Always ready" – answered Ninth Savior – "With you at my side, I fear nothing!"

"Right now they have at last two operating Evangelions" – said Eighth Savior – "Three, if they have already finished repairing Red Evangelion, and that is very likely."

"Yes, it would be harder then all our previous battles" – agreed Ninth Savior – "But when we are together, nothing can possibly oppose us!"

"I hope you are right" – said Eighth Savior – "Just remember to retreat as soon as your power will begin to wane. I don't want to lose you, Brother."

"I don't want to leave you alone too, Brother" – said Ninth Savior – "Don't worry, I am not going to throw my life away. I will retreat as soon as my power will begin to wane. But I guess, that we will have about half an hour or even more to have fun."

"Right you are" – said Eighth Savior.

And then both Saviors as one rushed toward Tokyo-3, and their huge muscular bodies in the red rays of setting sun seemed to be not embodiments of night and day, but embodiments of power, destruction and death.        

Evening on duty (A few minutes later; in NERV command office)

This was the first time, when Kensuke started to see bad sides of working for NERV. Kensuke didn't mind spending whole day in the NERV headquarters, for it was much more interesting then sitting at home, or walking through Tokyo-3 streets; however Kensuke valued his night sleep, and so he wasn't too happy by staying at NERV headquarters for the whole night, especially when Misato wasn't around, and his only companion was Maya.

"So, how good was my synchronization rate during synchronization test this morning?" – asked Kensuke after a few minutes of silence – "Everyone was so busy back then, that I didn't get a chance to ask it back then."

"Quite good" – answered Maya – "During your previous synchronization test your synchronization rate reached 57,0 percent. Right now, you displayed better synchronization then both Asuka and Rei during their last battles, and much better synchronization then Shinji during his last synchronization test. So now, you have best synchronization among all Evangelion pilots."

"Wow, cool!" – shouted Kensuke – "I always wanted to be Evangelion pilot, but I never dreamed to be the best Evangelion pilot!"

"Don't be too proud" – smiled Maya – "High synchronization rate is without doubt key to victory in battle, but still, combat skills are important too. And unfortunately, so far you are least skilled pilot, despite your highest synchronization rate."

"Yeah, I know that" – said Kensuke, instantly becoming gloomy – "But how am I suppose to be skillful pilot, if I was recruited just about a week ago?! You didn't even introduced me into Advanced Combat Training, you have introduced me only into Basic Combat Training. And you expected me to be the best of the best of the best just after Basic Combat Training?!"

"Don't take it too close to heart" – said Maya and gave Kensuke a comforting smile – "We didn't expected anything from you. I just wanted to noted this fact to you, so you wouldn't be overconfident in battle. Confidence is a good thing, but overconfidence isn't. Still, I must say, that you have performed wonderfully during your first battle. So, don't be so gloomy. If another Devil will attack us now, you mustn't go into battle with that look upon you face."

"Okay, I…" – started Kensuke, but he was rudely interrupted, for one of the security screens suddenly glowed bright red, and focused on two giant humanoid figures, who went toward Tokyo-3, and now almost reached it.

"Speaking of the Devil…" – muttered Maya under her breath.

"Kensuke, go to your Evangelion and prepare yourself for combat!" – ordered Maya – "I will alarm everyone, but you will have to fight at last at first part of this battle without support, so please be careful."

Kensuke's battle against Devils (a few minutes later; at battlefield outside Tokyo-3/in NERV command office)

EVA-15 was launched just in time, to meet two Devils, just a minute before they reached Tokyo-3. Unlike most of other Devils, encountered by NERV, these two indeed resembled creatures, whose name they were given. The Black Devil looked as if it was in his home in Hell, under blood red sky. And as about Golden Devil, his golden skin had became blood red, under red rays of setting sun.

Back in NERV command office, Gendo and Ritsuko have already woke up, and currently were on their positions in NERV command office. Professor Fuyutsuki has also woke up, and currently was on his way to NERV command office. Makoto, Misato and Shigeru, who lived not in NERV headquarters, but in their private apartments in Tokyo-3 were woken up as well, and currently were on their way to NERV headquarters; Misato had Shinji at her side.

"Enemy sighted, Maya… I mean, enemy sighed, Lieutenant Ibuki" – said Kensuke through his comlink.

"Contact me with him" – ordered Gendo to Lieutenant Ibuki.

"Yes, Commander Ikari" – answered Maya obediently.

"Pilot Aida" – said Gendo to Kensuke through comlink – "With absence of both Major Katsuragi and Lieutenant Hyuga, I will command this operation directly. Remember, Pilot Aida, your primary objective not to try to kill these Devils, but to hold on, until reinforcement in form of Pilot Ikari on his EVA-01 will arrive. It is almost impossible for one Evangelion to defeat two Devils, so don't even try to kill them. However, your goal is to prevent these Devils from reaching Geofront, as well as avoiding serious combat. For the first part of this mission, you will be equipped with Advanced Targeting Computer, Empowered Heat Sink and Standard Palette Rifle. Your Advanced Palette Rifle was lost during your previous mission, so you will have to use less powerful Standard Palette Rifle for the first part of this mission. When Pilot Ikari will arrive to provide a cover for you, your Standard Palette Rifle will be replaced by Positron Sniper Rifle. While it is ineffective at close range, it is one of the few weapons, which were able to penetrate Angels' AT Fields, so we assumed, that Positron Sniper Rifle will be able to penetrate Devils' AT Fields as well. So, you will have to enlarge distance between yourself and Devils to use Positron Sniper Rifle in its full potential, However, I believe, that with help from the Advanced Targeting Computer, you will be able to use Positron Sniper Rifle quite effectively even at close range. However, as I have already mentioned, you will be equipped with Positron Sniper Rifle only when Pilot Ikari will provide you with cover. For Positron Sniper Rifle will reduce maneuverability of your Evangelion greatly, and because of it with Positron Sniper Rifle you will be unable to dodge Devils' attacks, and so this could be extremely dangerous. Do you understand your orders, Pilot Aida?"

"Yes, Commander Ikari" – answered Kensuke through comlink.

"Pilot Aida" – said Gendo through the comlink – "You are to proceed with your orders, after installation of all  EVA-15's weapons and miscellaneous equipment will be completed. Wait for confirmation, Pilot Aida."

"Yes, Commander Ikari" – answered Kensuke through comlink.

"Lieutenant Ibuki" – said Gendo then – "Prepare to install EVA-15's weapons and miscellaneous equipment."

"Yes, Commander Ikari" – said Maya – "Installing EVA-15's weapons and miscellaneous equipment… Standard Palette Rifle, installation successful… Advanced Targeting Computer, installation successful… Empowered Heat Sink, installation successful. Commander Ikari, all EVA-15's weapons and miscellaneous equipment were installed successfully. EVA-15 is ready for battle!"

"Very well" – said Gendo, then Gendo said to Kensuke through the comlink – "Pilot Aida, all EVA-15's weapons and miscellaneous equipment were installed successfully. Proceed with your orders, Pilot Aida."

Just then, two Devils finally came to point blank range to EVA-15, and Kensuke started his attack. Kensuke fired burst of fire into the Black Devil, the first Devil who came into his firing range, who was designated as Fifth Devil on his computer screen. However, just as Kensuke expected, his fire didn't do any visible damage to Fifth Devil. 

Then Fifth Devil charged at EVA-15, and Kensuke was forced to make his Evangelion jump back, to avoid contact with Fifth Devil's deadly claws. The Golden Devil, who was designated as Sixth Devil on Kensuke's computer screen, concentrated, and brilliant ray of light escaped his body, and fired directly at EVA-15.

"Kensuke, it is extremely powerful laser-like beam!" – screamed Maya through the comlink – "Avoid being hit, Kensuke!"

EVA-15 fall to the ground, barely avoiding being hit by Sixth Devil's ray of light. Then EVA-15 rolled away, barely avoiding contact with Fifth Devil, who jumped on EVA-15. Kensuke quickly raised his Evangelion on its feet and fired another burst of fire at Fifth Devil. And as it was before, Kensuke's fire didn't caused any visible damage to Fifth Devil.

"Commander Ikari!" – screamed Maya back at NERV command office – "Apparently EVA-15 can't penetrate Fifth Devil's AT Field! I don't know… Wait! I detect some kind of abnormality in Fifth Devil's AT Field! Fifth Devil's AT Field is not in stabile condition! Commander Ikari, power of Fifth Devil's AT Field is increasing with each second! He is growing more and more powerful, Commander Ikari! Commander Ikari, what shall we do?!"

EVA-15 jumped back once again, avoiding both Fifth Devil's claws and Sixth Devil's ray of light once again. However, in next moment, some kind of black wave of energy came from Fifth Devil, and struck unprepared EVA-15 right into torso, sending EVA-15 flying about fifty meters backwards and then crushing EVA-15 into the ground.

"Contact me with United Forces headquarters" – gloomy ordered Gendo to Maya back at NERV command office – "I wanted to avoid it, but apparently we will need their aid once again. Otherwise Kensuke wouldn't be able to hold these Devils until Pilot Ikari will arrive." 

"Yes, Commander Ikari" – said Maya.

"Hello, is it General Schwartz?" – said Gendo through the comlink, after communication with United Forces headquarters was established.

"Yes. Good evening, Commander Ikari."

"Good evening, General Schwartz. Although I fear, that this evening isn't very good for us. You see, we have a little problem with new enemies near Tokyo-3. So we expect you to sent your forces to aid us here, as soon as possible, as it was agreed."

"There is no need for worry, Commander Ikari, for we remember well all our agreements. While we can't dispatch massive military forces against these enemies at current moment, we can dispatch one extremely curious vehicle against these enemies, which, I think, will prove more effective against these enemies, the your Evangelions."

"You are not speaking about nuclear-powered robots again, I hope."

"Exactly about them. But if you still fear for radiation, then we won't sent our vehicle to battlefield against your wishes. It is your battle after all, and perhaps you know better how to win it…"

"Very well, sent it. I just hope, that it won't go out of control, as it happened during one of your showdowns."

"Commander Ikari, I want to inform you, that unlike your mad Evangelions, our robots now completely unable to act for themselves without pilot's guidance. So, it will not go berserker, or went out of control. You can trust me in that matter."

"I hope so. Well, goodbye, General Schwartz. Sent your robot here as soon as possible."

"Goodbye, Commander Ikari."

Preparing for launch (at next moment; at United Forces outpost near Tokyo-3)

James set in cockpit of his Advanced Robotic Leader and impatiently watched the battle between White Evangelion and two its enemies at one of his computer screens. Advanced Robotic Leader was connected with all United Forces visual cameras and radars, and so James could observe battle between White Evangelion and two its enemies without any problems. Oh, how he wanted to join this battle and finally prove himself as finest soldier in United Forces, but James knew, that if he will do it without orders, he would be kicked out, no matter how good he was.

'Incoming orders from United Forces headquarters' – informed him his computer – 'Please wait a few moments.'

Then face of one of United Forces generals – General Schwartz appeared on one of James' computers screen, and James instantly saluted.

"Lieutenant James" – said General Schwartz – "You are ordered to launch your Advanced Robotic Leader and help White Evangelion to defeat its enemies. Once at the battlefield, you will have complete freedom of action. Just remember, destroying your enemies if your highest priority. And be ready to for anything. Understood, Lieutenant James?"

"Understood, General Schwartz" – answered James obediently.

"Then proceed with your orders, Lieutenant James" – said General Schwartz and cut down communication.

"Alright" – said James – "Computer, check all systems and prepare Advanced Robotic Leader for launch."

'Checking all systems, please wait… all systems function normally. Preparing Advanced Robotic Leader for launch, please wait… Advanced Robotic Leader is prepared for launch. Advanced Robotic Leader will be launched at your command.'

"Launch!" – ordered James, and instantly hatchway above Advanced Robotic Leader opened, and Advanced Robotic Leader was launched to the surface.

James' battle against Devils (at next moment; at battlefield outside Tokyo-3/in NERV command office)

Once at surface, James activated Advanced Robotic Leader's engines in maximum power, and hurried toward the battlefield.

"Okay, sons of the bitches" – muttered James to himself – "Let see, what you can do against the best United Forces soldier! I'll show everyone, that I am better then these kids in their toy-robots!"

As James reached battlefield, he saw, that situation was bad indeed for a kid in White Evangelion at last, just as James has suspected. Black Giant was pushing White Evangelion toward the Tokyo-3, where buildings would restrict Evangelion's maneuverability, and where Black Giant would be able to finish White Evangelion. Meanwhile, Golden Giant searched for position, for where he could hit White Evangelion with his ray of light, without harming Black Giant. 

James didn't waited to see, what will happen first: whatever White Evangelion would be torn apart by Black Giant's claws and horns, or whatever Golden Giant will finally manage to hit White Evangelion with his ray of light. James instantly stared to act. 

Golden Giant was too busy, trying to hit White Evangelion with his ray of light, so it didn't noticed its new enemy, until it was a bit late. Advanced Robotic Leader jumped at Golden Giant from cover, with both its deadly wrist blades already extracted and ready for combat. However, to James great surprise, Advance Robotic Leader's deadly wrist blades, which should have cut unsuspicious Golden Giant apart, merely slide off some kind of invisible force barrier, which apparently surrounded Golden Giant. 

Despite his surprise, James managed to jump back quickly, and one of Golden Giant's elbow blades passed through the air in the spot occupied by Advanced Robotic Leader just a moment ago.

"You are tricky bastard, aren't you?" – asked James his opponent – "Well, I will deal with you all the same!"

Suddenly ray of light fired from Golden Giant, but James, who have already seen Golden Giant in battle expected this. James quickly moved his Advanced Robotic Leader aside, easily avoiding being hit. Golden Giant fired another ray of light at Advanced Robotic Leader, then another, and another… But all these times, James managed to dodge Golden Giant's rays of light easily.

"Aren't I a bit too fast for you, bastard?" – asked James his opponent mockingly – "Well, I am sorry to tell you, but the game is over now. Eat this, son of a bitch!"

Suddenly two rifles, very much like Advanced Palette Rifle wielded by Kensuke in his previous battle, extracted from Advanced Robotic Leader's sides. James quickly grabbed the rifles, and began to shot burst of fire after burst of fire at Golden Giant, avoiding Golden Giant's rays of light at same time. However, no matter how many shots James fired at Golden Giant; all James' shots were striking invisible protective barrier, which surrounded Golden Giant, and harmlessly dissipated. 

"What the fuck is going on?!" – though James with mixture of terror and anger – "What is this fucking thing?! Is it invulnerable, or what?!"

But despite all these, James kept firing burst of fire after burst of fire at Golden Giant, until his Advanced Palette Rifles finally produced loud clicking sound, indicating, that they were out of ammo.

'Advanced Palette Rifles are out of ammo' – informed him his computer helpfully.

"I know this shit!" – answered James angrily – "Well, I am not done yet!"

James dropped his now useless Advanced Palette Rifles, and in the next moment, large missile launcher system extended from behind Advanced Robotic Leader's back.

"Commander Ikari!" – cried Maya back in NERV command office – "United Forces Robot is armed with N2 Missile Launcher! They are going to try to destroy Sixth Devil with massive N2 Missiles strike!"

"Don't worry, Lieutenant Ibuki" – said Gendo coldly – "They are on the outskirts of the Tokyo-3, so they wouldn't cause to much damage to the city."

"If you say so, Commander Ikari" – muttered Maya uncertainly.

Meanwhile, at the battlefield…

"Eat this, son of a bitch!" – cried James, releasing array of N2 Missiles at Golden Giant.

Instantly, huge explosion engulfed Golden Giant, it seemed, that nothing, not even Devil could survive in there…

"Damned United Forces!" – swore Misato, who almost reached entrance to the NERV Headquarters – "It seems, that they are having fun with their N2 devices once again! I wouldn't mind it, but only if their N2 devices would have any effect…"

"Ha ha ha!" – laughed James in cockpit of his Advanced Robotic Leader – "It was a bit too much for Mr. Invulnerable Fucking Bastard, wasn't it?!"

Flames roared in the spot, which was occupied by Golden Giant just a few moments ago; and even thou James couldn't see anything, he was certain in his victory.

"Okay" – said James to himself – "Now it is another one's turn! How fortunate I am, that I have enough N2 Missiles for whole army of these fucking bastards!"

But in the next moment, ray of light fired from the spot, which was currently occupied by the roaring flames. And this ray of light caught James completely unprepared, for James has already started to turn his Advanced Robotic Leader in the direction of the Black Giant. And so, this ray of light neatly separated Advanced Robotic Leader's head from its shoulders.

James screamed in pain, for he felt, as ray of light separated his head from his shoulders… Blood flown like a river from James' severed neck…

"No! Stop it!" – screamed James in pain – "Computer, sever the fucking… ARGHHH!!!"

Golden Giant stepped out of the roaring flames. He wasn't completely unharmed, for apparently array of N2 Missiles was indeed a bit too much for Golden Giant's AT Field, but he wasn't much damaged either. And then, Golden Giant fired another ray of light at Advanced Robotic Leader, this time separating Advanced Robotic Leader's right hand from its shoulder. 

And once again, James screamed in pain, for while his neuro-control was still operating, he felt all Advanced Robotic Leader's injuries, as if they were his own. James knew, that he had to sever neuro-control as soon as possible, and activate handle control, for otherwise he would risk falling out of cold from pain.

"Comp…" – muttered James, trying to overcome his pain – "I… order… to… ARGHHH!!!"

Golden Giant fired another ray of light at Advanced Robotic Leader, this time separating Advanced Robotic Leader's left hand from its shoulder. Apparently, Golden Giant enjoyed torturing his now defenseless opponent.

Once again, James felt Advanced Robotic Leader's pain, and once again, he tried his best to overcome it.

"Com…" – muttered James, gathering last remnants of his strength – "I… kh… der… to shft… Ad… to hand… contr… l…"

'Your command is incomprehensible' – informed him computer in emotionless voice – 'Lieutenant James, please repeat you command.'

"Fuck you!.." – muttered James as he slowly drifted into oblivion…

Between the battles (at next moment; in NERV command office)

"The United Forces Robot isn't showing any activity" – said Maya back in NERV command office – "Commander Ikari, apparently United Forces Robot is disabled and deactivated."

"Well, it served its role, for it has distracted Sixth Devil for long enough for us to proceed to the second part of our plan" – smirked Gendo in response – "After this battle will be over, we will send rescue party to the United Forces Robot, of course, if there is anything or anybody left to be rescued in there."

"How pathetic!" – said Ritsuko with disgust, quite surprising Maya – "How these fools from United Forces could even hope to penetrate AT Field, when they aren't willing to understand, what AT Field is?!"

"Um… Doctor Akagi?" – was all, what Maya could say.

"Never mind, Maya" – said Ritsuko smiling – "I was just thinking aloud."

"Doctor Akagi, I… " – started Maya, but then incoming call interrupted her, before she have got a chance to finish her sentence.

"Commander Ikari" – said Maya – "We are receiving call from Major Katsuragi."

"Contact me with her at once!" – ordered Gendo hastily.

"Commander Ikari" – said Misato to Gendo through the comlink once communication was established – "I and Shinji have arrived. Shinji is on his way to Evangelion hangar, and I am on my way to command office. Please, can you inform me about current situation."

"Lieutenant Ibuki, you are the one, who watch battlefield" – said Gendo – "Inform Major Katsuragi about current situation."

"At once, Commander Ikari" – said Maya, then spoke to Misato through the comlink – "Major Katsuragi, robot, which United Forces sent to aid us has lost battle against Devil and is currently in deactivated condition. However, Kensuke is still holding his ground, despite the fact, that he is fighting against two devils at same time once again. Please hurry! Kensuke performs wonderfully, but these Devils are quite powerful, especially Fifth Devil, who seem to be gaining more and more power with each passing second. And so, I don't know for how long Kensuke would be able to hold his ground against two these Devils in same time. Please hurry!"

"I'll be here in about a minute!" – said Misato hastily, and cut off the communication.

In about a minute Misato has indeed arrived to the NERV command center, and quickly took her sit.

"Alright, Shinji" – said Misato through the comlink – "Have you already taken your place in the Entry Plug?"

"Yes, Major Katsuragi" – answered Shinji through the comlink.

"Lieutenant Ibuki, prepare EVA-01 for launch immediately" – ordered Misato.

"At once, Major Katsuragi" – answered Maya – "All is ready to inject EVA-01's Entry Plug. Inject EVA-01's Entry Plug. EVA-01's Entry Plug was injected successfully. Adjust all neuro-links. All neuro-links were adjusted successfully. Initiate one final system checks. Checking in process, please wait, Major Katsuragi. All systems function normally. EVA-01 is activated and ready for launch."

"What is his synchronization rate?" – asked Misato with concern in her voice.

"Shinji's synchronization rate is 31,5 percent!" – said Maya happily – "It is much better, then on the previous synchronization test. I can only wonder, why his synchronization raises and falls so suddenly and so quickly. Currently Shinji's synchronization is keep raising, even if a bit slowly."

"What about Kensuke's synchronization rate" – asked Misato – "After all, it is Kensuke who is supposed to penetrate Devils' AT Field."

"Kensuke's synchronization rate is 59,5 percent, and currently stabile." – answered Maya – "Much like Rei, Kensuke has very stabile synchronization rate during the battle, I can only wonder why. However, unlike Rei's synchronization, Kensuke's synchronization improves greatly between battles, even if not as greatly, as Shinji and Asuka's synchronization rates used to improve. I believe, that with his current synchronization rate Kensuke will be able to use Positron Sniper Rifle at its full potential, and that he will be able to penetrate Devils' AT Fields and kill then."

"Very well then" – said Misato – "Lieutenant Ibuki, launch EVA-01 immediately. And be prepared to arm EVA-15 with Positron Sniper Rifle in any moment."

"At once, Major Katsuragi" – said Maya – "Evangelion unit one, launch!"

Shinji's battle against Devils (at next moment; at battlefield outside Tokyo-3/in NERV command office)

Meanwhile at the battlefield, Kensuke was having a bit of a trouble. After some kind of giant robot came to aid him, Kensuke was able to fight off Fifth Devil along without too much trouble. However, now when this giant robot fall, without its head and both arms, Sixth Devil turned his attention to Kensuke once again. And by all appearance, Sixth Devil was going to be the last straw, which was going to break camel's back. For while Kensuke could fight off one Devil at time, his odds for survival were overwhelming small with both Fifth Devil and Sixth Devil fighting against him together.

But in the next moment another Evangelion joined the battle against Devils. Shinji made his Evangelion to charge at Fifth Devil, who pressed his attack on EVA-15. However, before EVA-01 reached its target, Sixth Devil jumped at EVA-01's way. Two swings of elbow blades, and EVA-01 fall back with two large cuts along its torso. Shinji screamed in pain.

"Hold on!" – said Misato to Shinji through the comlink – "You must hold on, Shinji! Kensuke's life depends upon you! All our lives depend upon you!"

"I shouldn't run away… I shouldn't run away…" – kept saying Shinji to himself, as he continued his fight. 

Once again Sixth Devil made swings with his elbow blades, but this time EVA-01 avoided being hit by stepping backwards. Large cuts at EVA-01's torso started to reduce visibly.

"EVA-01's damages are regenerating" – said Maya back at NERV command office – "However, Shinji's synchronization rate has fallen to 30,7 percent and currently stabile.

"But you said, that Shinji's synchronization rate was rising, even if a bit slowly, didn't you?" – asked Misato with hint of concern in her voice back at NERV command office – "Then how did it happened, that Shinji's synchronization rate fall?"

"As you may notice, Shinji has most unstable synchronization rate among all Evangelion pilots." – answered Ritsuko instead of Maya – "And so, his synchronization rate keep shifting from as low as less then twenty percent, to almost unreachable four hundred percent. Unfortunately, we can't control these synchronization rate changes right now, but if we will learn to control them, we will have ultimate weapon in our sleeve, especially now, when EVA-01 has S2 Engine. So, don't worry about your charge, Misato, he will do it just fine."

But back at the battlefield, Shinji wasn't so certain about that.

"I shouldn't run away… I shouldn't run away…" – kept saying Shinji to himself, as he kept dodging swings of Sixth Devil's elbow blades – "But why? Why I shouldn't run away, if my only other option is to pilot Evangelion, fight and kill? Is it what I really want? To pilot Evangelion, fight and kill? What do I really want?"

"Seek answer within your heart, Shinji"

"Ayanami… Rei?.." – asked Shinji aloud – "Mother?.."

But silence was Shinji's only answer.

"I know it!" – said Shinji to himself – "I don't want to pilot Evangelion, fight and kill. But nevertheless, I will pilot Evangelion, fight and kill to save humanity."

"But how can you save humanity from humanity itself?"

"I can't save humanity from humanity itself" – said Shinji to himself – "However, I can save humanity from monsters like Angels and Devils. And to save humanity from these monsters, I will fight until the bitter end!"

"Shinji's synchronization rate is quickly rising!" – said Maya back at NERV command office – "Unexpectedly high rise of synchronization rate! Shinji's synchronization rate reached 80,7 percent and keep rising!"

"Unbelievable!" – muttered surprised Ritsuko back at NERV command office – "No matter how many times it happens, I still can't believe it!"

"Lieutenant Ibuki, report about status of Devils' AT Fields." – said Misato back at NERV command office – "Are Devils' AT Fields still operating."

"Negative, Major Katsuragi" – said Maya back at NERV command office – "AT Fields of both Devils' were suppressed by combined power of Shinji and Kensuke's AT Fields. Both Fifth Devil and Sixth Devil are currently vulnerable."

"Okay, Shinji, Kensuke" – said Misato to Shinji and Kensuke through the comlink – "The plan has changed. We will not use Positron Sniper Rifle. Instead, you are to engage Fifth Devil and Sixth Devil into all-or-nothing melee combat. Apparently these Devils are faster then your Evangelions, but apparently your Evangelions are still more powerful then these Devils. Without their AT Fields to protect them, these Devils are vulnerable. It is the best chance to deal with them! Good luck!"

EVA-01 immediately burst into action, assaulting Sixth Devil with a flurry of blows. Sixth Devil couldn't oppose EVA-01's furious assault, for its power was already waning.

"Brother, I can't hold my ground much longer" – sent Sixth Devil his thoughts to Fifth Devil.

"Let both of these Evangelions be damned!" – sent Fifth Devil his thoughts to Sixth Devil – "I will open the escape route, brother! Follow me!"

After that Fifth Devil pressed his assault on EVA-15. As before, Kensuke easily avoided Fifth Devil's claws, but this time Fifth Devil had a surprise for Kensuke. Instead of recovering from swinging his claws, Fifth Devil lunged forward, striking EVA-15 with its deadly horns and throwing EVA-15 to the ground. Before Kensuke could raise EVA-15 to its feet, Fifth Devil kicked EVA-15 hard into torso, sending EVA-15 flying about twenty meters away. 

Meanwhile, Sixth Devil surprised Shinji with unexpected swing of its knee blade. Shinji barely avoided swing of Sixth Devil's knee blade by moving his Evangelion backward and drawing his Progressive Knife. Then with Progressive Knife in his right hand, Shinji prepared himself for further assault, but none followed. Instead Sixth Devil turned around and ran for it.

"Not so fast!" – cried Shinji, as he sent his Evangelion into pursuit. 

However in the next moment black figure of Fifth Devil appeared in EVA-01's way, and before Shinji could reacted, his Evangelion was thrown backward by the powerful flurry of blows of Fifth Devil. Kensuke finally raised his Evangelion to its feet, and wanted to run to help Shinji, but was interrupted by sound of Misato's voice.

"Kensuke" – said Misato to Kensuke through the comlink – "Don't engage enemy into melee combat. We will install Positron Sniper Rifle to your Evangelion immediately. Your order is to shot down fleeing enemies. We can't allow Devils escape our grasp now, when we almost got them. Understood, Kensuke?"

"Understood, Misato" – said Kensuke through the comlink – "Install Positron Sniper Rifle, I am ready."

In a matter of a few seconds, large metal block extended from the ground and opened, revealing large Positron Sniper Rifle. EVA-15 moved to the block, and reached for Positron Sniper Rifle. As EVA-15 took Positron Sniper Rifle, it was instantly connected to EVA-15 main computer, as well as to EVA-15's Advanced Targeting Computer.

Meanwhile, Fifth Devil broke into run as well, for apparently it wasn't willing to fight with two Evangelions at same time. Shinji raised his Evangelion on its feet, but he was too far behind Fifth Devil to catch up with Fifth Devil. And both Fifth Devil and Sixth Devil were much faster then Evangelions, and apparently their speed was increasing with each passing moment.

"Come on, come on…" – muttered Kensuke was sight in form of triangle was coming closer and closer to the shape of the fleeing Fifth Devil, who was running last, and finally came in contact with it.

'Target locked. Ready to fire.' – informed him his Evangelion's computer helpfully.

"Got it!" – muttered Kensuke triumphally.

But in a moment before Kensuke pushed the trigger, shapes of both Fifth Devil and Sixth Devil were gone.

"What?!" – said Kensuke in astonishment – "What the hell has happened?!"

'Target is lost' – informed him his Evangelion's computer helpfully.

Back at NERV command office, personal was also troubled with the same question as Kensuke was. 

"What the hell has happened?!" – shouted Misato losing her temper – "We almost got them! How did it happened, that they run away?!"

"I have date, but it don't make any sense" – said Maya.

"Let me look, Maya" – said Ritsuko, and replaced Maya in her chair. 

Ritsuko looked at the information for about a minute then rose from Maya's chair.

"Yes, it must be it" – said Ritsuko surely – "Without doubt, Fifth Devil and Sixth Devil were somehow able accelerate to the speed of light. I know, it sounds almost impossible, but that must be it."

"Do you know where they are now?" – asked Misato.

"Hell, how could I know?!" – asked Ritsuko back – "Speed of light is about 300000 kilometers per second! They could be almost everywhere now, perhaps not even on Earth! Anyway, our scanners can't find them, and I doubt, that our scanners will find them, until they will decide to attack us again."

"Alright" – said Misato aloud, then said to Shinji and Kensuke through the comlink – "Shinji, Kensuke, this battle is over. Return to the hangar."    

Aftermath of the battle against Devils (morning of the next day/in SEELE council room)

"You did well, defeating Fifth Devil and Sixth Devil, Ikari" – said SEELE-01 – "However, the fact that both Fifth Devil and Sixth Devil were able to get away disturb me. We must kill Devils, not just chase them away. For without all the Devils dead, it could be too dangerous to initiate Human Complement Project."

"We are doing our best, but with limited resources we can't do much" – said Gendo – "As much as I remember, you promised to deliver to us more Evangelions. Where are they, I wonder?"

"Don't worry, one of these Evangelions is almost ready to be delivered to you" – said SELEE-01 – "This new Evangelion is currently passing synchronization tests with its pilot, and both Evangelion and its pilot would be delivered to you as soon as all tests would be completed."

"Another pilot?" – asked Gendo – "But why? Rei still don't have Evangelion to pilot."

"Personally, I have lost my faith in Rei recently" – said SEELE-01 – "As your reports claim, her synchronization rate is generally very low, even if it is stabile. She managed to loss one of our finest Evangelions in her first battle against Devils. No, we need people with more talent then Rei to pilot these new Evangelions. EVA-16's currently pilot is very talented, and even thou she hadn't any combat training before we chose her as Evangelion pilot, she still has promise to become pilot extraordinaire. Perhaps she will be even better pilot then your son Shinji, who knows. In any case, her synchronization score is growing up daily, and it is rather foolish to dismiss such a pilot only because you want to give your Rei a third chance. Isn't it, Ikari?"

"If you say so" – said Gendo – "I just hope, that you are not sending us another "Kaoru". It was rather unpleasant experience, and I hope, that it won't happen again."

"Don't worry, Ikari" – said SEELE-01 – "She is human, not Angel or Devil. Nobody who looked at her could even consider possibility that she was Angel or Devil. Such beauty, such purity… Oh, I guess, I forgot myself. Anyway, as I have already told you, both Evangelion and its pilot would be delivered to you in a matter of a few days. You are dismissed now, Ikari."

The final test (Afternoon of the same day, in Canada branch of NERV in Vancouver)

Two technicians: junior technician and senior technician look into data they have just received with surprise. Both of them worked on Evangelion Project for quite some years, and both of them thought, that now nothing could possibly surprise them. And of course, both of them were wrong.

"This data is correct, isn't it?" – asked senior technician.

"Yes, boss" – said junior technician – "We receive positive answer from all three Magi. This data is correct."

"Unbelievable" – muttered senior technician – "Synchronization rate is 99,9%! Everything beyond 99,9% is beyond ability of any normal human! And yet, she reached normal human's limits, even thou it is only her third synchronization test! Unbelievable! She must be indeed pilot extraordinaire to archive this!"

"Yeah, she is very beautiful too" – said junior technician wistfully – "Oh, how I wish…"

"Quit daydreaming, young man!" – said senior technician teasingly – "You have no more chances with beauty like her then I do!"

"You probably right" – said junior technician still wistfully.

"Young man" – commented senior technician – "Ah, how I would like to be young again!"

"Really?" – asked junior technician teasingly – "Would you really trade all these years of experience for youth? I always thought that you was a different kind of man, boss."

"Now, when you put it like that" – said senior technician smiling – "Nah! I would prefer to remain as I am today. After all, youth is only passing, while experience is eternal."

"Now this is more like old dull you, boss!" – said junior technician smiling.

"Alright, Pilot Avion" – said senior technician trough the comlink – "Today's synchronization test is over. Please wait, until we will eject EVA-16's Entry Plug, and then…"  
But before senior technician could finish his sentence, EVA-16's cockpit opened, and beautiful red-haired girl jumped to the terrace to two technicians, easily landing of her feet. 

"Hay, you shouldn't have done that" – said junior technician with worry in his voice – "If you would miss the terrace…"

"Don't worry" – said beautiful red-haired girl winking – "I wasn't chosen to be Evangelion pilot without reason, was it?"

"Well, no, but still…" – started junior technician.

"Alright you two, enough of this" – said senior technician trying to look sternly – "Congratulations, Pilot Avion!"

"Congratulations?" – asked beautiful red-haired girl – Pilot Avion.

"Yes" – said senior technician – "Your synchronization rate was astonishing today. Today, your synchronization rate reached 99,9%! And it is limit for any normal human. Without doubt, piloting Evangelion is in your very blood. Who knows, perhaps after some time, you will be able even to overcome this limit."

"I will try my best, sir" – smiled Pilot Avion.

"Oh, and another thing" – said senior technician – "You are transferred to the Japan branch of NERV in the Tokyo-3. With intensity of attacks of some kind of mysterious creatures know only as Devils at Tokyo-3 they will need you and your Evangelion there."

"But what about you?" – asked Pilot Avion – "If I will go to Tokyo-3, then Canada branch of NERV will be defenseless against Devils, won't it?"

"Don't worry" – said senior technician – "They are sending three Dummy Plug Evangelions here to protect us. It will be more then enough to keep us safe."

"Well, alright then" – said Pilot Avion – "But still, I will miss you, guys"

"We will miss you too, Pilot Avion" – said senior technician.

"Yeah" – said junior technician blushing.

"Ok, see you around" – said Pilot Avion.

Then Pilot Avion blown kiss to technicians and walked toward the exit.

"So, it has begun" – thought Pilot Avion sadly – "Denis, am I doing the right thing?"


	6. The moment of learning

The moment of learning 

Author's notes:

First of all, I wanted to thank Keiiii, RisingDragon, asuka-uk and Shadowdragon66 for their very positive and inspiring reviews. It is so good to know, that more and more people like this story with each passing chapter. I also thank MVP=gohan and Aramazd for their critical comments, even though they mostly mentioned already known to me fact – my English grammar sucks.

Second, I wanted to say sorry to all my readers for my terrible grammar. I guess, I have already mentioned, that English isn't my first language and that my English grammar sucks, but since I got flamed (Oh, how much this remind me about Nine Hells of Baator! Makes me a bit homesick, you know *wipes off imaginary tear*)… where was I? Oh yes, but since I got flamed because of my terrible grammar once again, I felt need to apologize once again.  

Third, Aramazd, while some of your criticism makes sense, I fully disagree with your following critical comment:

"by the way gendo wouldnt say ""Very well" - said Gendo gloomy - "Eject Entry Plug. The pilot can't defeat this enemy anyway. And pilot's life is far too valuable to waste it.", thats bull, he cares for eva01 more than shinji, so please dont give everyone this crap."

Do I need to remind you, that Shinji is the only one who can pilot EVA-01, because Yui's soul (which is inside EVA-01) won't accept any pilot, other then her own son?! Without Shinji, EVA-01 would be completely useless to Gendo. Well, not completely useless, for example, Gendo could place EVA-01 into museum with following tablet: 

"Behold the all-powerful Evangelion Unit 01! It was Evangelion Unit 01, which has defeated most of the Angels, which tried to attack Tokyo-3 with only slight help from others Evangelions!

P.S. I have placed it here only because I got my wuss of the son killed, and unfortunately, he was the only one, who could pilot this stupid thing!"

There are thousands uses for Evangelion Unit 01! Even without Shinji! Isn't that great?!

Fourth, asuka-uk, I am sorry, but this story isn't going to be purely centered on Asuka, even though she is my favorite Evangelion character. I am not even sure, whatever Asuka will end with Shinji in this story or no, and whatever either Shinji or Asuka would survive until the end. But don't you worry, Asuka will certainly return into action, but all in proper time. By the way, if you want to read Asuka-centered story, you can try my "NGE – the River of Souls" story. Even though it is crossover between Neon Genesis Evangelion and Babylon 5, I believe that you can enjoy it, even if you haven't seen Babylon 5, for all the necessary elements of Babylon 5 in this story will be revealed in the duration of the story.

Fifth, Shadowdragon66, it is good to see that you have returned to reading and reviewing my story once again. You are right about your remarks, concerning pilot Anita Avion, even though it is only part of the truth. More about Saviors/Devils in general and pilot Anita Avion in particular will be revealed in this chapter and further chapters. By the way, I hope, that you will be finally able to overcome your writer's block about your "To archive perfection?" story and will finally continue to write it. I am really waiting for continue, and more then a month at that!

Okay, and now, without further ado, let this story continue!

Unpleasant awakening (morning, two days later, in Katsuragi apartment)

"Wake up, Shinji!"

"Umm… Asuka, please let me sleep for a bit longer…"

"Wake up! Your classes will start in forty five minutes! If you will not hurry, you will be late!" 

With that, somebody jerked blanked off Shinji.

"Hay, Asuka…" – started Shinji, but then he suddenly realized, that it wasn't Asuka, who stood above him, it was Misato.

"Umm… I am sorry, Miss Misato" – muttered Shinji.

"It is okay" – said Misato – "But you really should hurry. The fact, that you spent most of the night on duty don't free you from attending school."

"But, Miss Misato" – said Shinji, as he looked at alarm clock, that stood near his bed – "I have slept only for an hour and the half!"

"In my days, I have slept for much less time" – said Misato – "Don't worry, you will be able to sleep whole next night, after your evening duty of course. Now hurry up! I am kind today, so I will even give you a lift for school. I don't want you to be late for your first lesson in the new school."

Beginning of the first school day (thirty five minutes later, at Tokyo-3 school)

Shinji sat at the table in the third row. As Shinji had expected, there weren't many people at school now, and all of his classmates, except for Hikari and Rei, were unfamiliar to him. Kensuke was on duty now, Asuka was still in hospital, and though she regained conscious, she still was too weak to walk by herself, although she kept arguing with medics about that. As about Toji, Shinji didn't heard any news about him lately. Misato didn't knew anything, and when Shinji tried to ask Ritsuko about Toji, she just said, that Toji hadn't recovered yet, and quickly changed the subject. In fact, Shinji feared that worst had happened with Toji, but he tried not to think about it.

But in the next moment, familiar red-haired figure came into the class.

"Asuka?" – asked Shinji in disbelief, as he stood up.

But even if Asuka heard Shinji, she didn't paid much attention to him. Asuka walked into the class and took seat in the second row, just in front of Shinji.

"Hay, Asuka, what's wrong?" – asked Shinji, as he lightly touched Asuka's shoulder, risking to invoke her wrath.

"Oh, are you talking to me?" – asked Asuka, as she turned in Shinji's direction.

And Shinji immediately cursed himself for being stupid. Of course, the girl in front of his wasn't Asuka, as he falsely assumed at the first glance. This girl had same fiery-red hair and sapphire-blue eyes, but here resemblances between her and Asuka ended. Unlike Asuka's strong, almost masculine features, this girl's features were more gentle, feminine and, as Shinji realized with a great surprise, in a way much more beautiful, then Asuka's features.

"Ops, I am sorry, I mistook you for a friend of mine" – apologized Shinji, almost expecting to receive some kind of Asuka-like insult in return.

"Don't worry, sometimes it happens with all of us" – said girl with a smile, then turned away from Shinji.

"Oh, God!" – thought Shinji, looking into girl's turned back – "A man can die just for a chance to receive such a smile!"

Then someone's strong hand gave Shinji quite a tap on the shoulder. Shinji turned to his left, only to see a familiar face, this time real.

"Toji!" – cried Shinji in relief – "God, how good it is to see you here, healthy and alive! I have heard so many dire stories about what has happened with you! How did it happened, that you are completely alright now? I heard that you have lost…"

"Please, let's talk about something else, ok?" – said Toji – "It is not the story, I am ready to tell yet."

"Oh, I am sorry" – apologized Shinji.

"Still apologizing at every chance?" – asked Toji with a smile – "Well, I guess, it can't be helped. By the way, where is Kensuke? Is he going to be late today, or something?"

"You mean, they haven't told you?" – asked Shinji.

"Haven't told me what?" – asked Toji in return.

"Kensuke is now Evangelion pilot too" – said Shinji – "He is now on duty, so he wasn't able to come. Now, with only me and Kensuke ready for battle, Misato is making hell out of our lives."

"Well, I guess, that with me now ready for battle as well, everything will be a bit less difficult" – said Toji.

"What?" – said Shinji – "But EVA-03…"

"Fully repaired now" – said Toji – "Tomorrow, I will have to pass reactivation test, and if everything will be okay this time, I will be ready for battle once again."

"Good to hear that" – said Shinji – "Hmm, I guess, we shouldn't talk about stuff like that in class, and so loud at that."

Shinji was right, for now almost half of the class was looking at them.

"Hay, so you are the one of the famous Evangelion pilots!" – said tall brown-haired boy to Shinji, shaking Shinji's hand, as if he was going to tear it away, and judging from his appearance, he was quite able to do that.

"Hay, how are they choosing someone to be Evangelion pilot?" – asked another boy, this one of much more slender built, with reddish-brown hair – "I always wanted to do something like that, saving the world and all… Please, tell your superiors, that if they need a spare Evangelion pilot, that's me – Kouji Makaino!"

"You are so great!" – said attractive blond-haired girl, almost hanging on Toji – "Would you care to take me on a walk? I would like so much to hear about all these battles from somebody, who participated in them personally!"

"Well, I never actually…" – muttered Toji.

"Today after the classes would be nice, wouldn't it?" – said girl, apparently she wasn't listening to what Toji tried to say – "Then it's settled! Great!"

At some distance boy and girl sat at their table, looking at all these with slight amusement.

"Thinking about ending all these right here and now, aren't you?" – whispered girl to boy's ear.

"Nope" – answered boy, also in whisper – "This is way too easy for me. And besides, it is kind of dishonor to finish them off like that, just like murder or something. No, I will take care about all these in my own way, and only when I would like to do it, no sooner, no later."

With such situation in class, nobody noticed tall older man, as he walked to the teacher's table. At last until he cleared his throat loudly.

"Alright, everyone, take your sits" – said man, when pupils finally turned their attention from two Evangelion pilots to him. Japanese clearly wasn't his first language, but nevertheless, he spoke Japanese very well – almost without accent. 

"Since today, I will be your teacher" – continued man, after everybody took their sits – "I will teach you all the main subjects. My name is Jerome Tarkins, but according to Japanese custom, you will call me Tarkins-Sensei. No exceptions here. Now, class represent, please come forward."

Hikari, who sat in the first row, obediently stood up and came to the teacher's table. Tarkins-Sensei handled her two lists of paper.

"Here is timetable and complete list of subjects and required books for them" – said Tarkins-Sensei – "Make sure that every pupil will receive a copy until tomorrow. We have Xerox at school, so there won't be any problems with that. All necessary books should be available in school library. Also I entrust to assign pupils for after school duty, just as it was before. I heard, that before you did your job as class represent rather well, and hope, that you will perform just as good now. You may return to your sit, class represent."

"Alright, class" – said Tarkins-Sensei, after Hikari returned to her sit – "Since this is your first day at school, it will be a short one. Today, you will have only one subject – History. But before starting it, I will check whatever everyone is in class. Aida Kensuke."

"He is absent" – answered Shinji for his friend.

"Absent on the first lesson. He better to come up with a good excuse." – said Tarkins-Sensei.

"He is Evangelion pilot, and he is on duty right now" – said Toji in defense of his friend – "Protecting this whole city, including you, you know."

"Ha! Evangelion pilot!" – said Tarkins-Sensei with amusement in his voice – "Well, we shall see, when he will grace us with his presence. Avion Anita."

"Here" – said beautiful red-haired girl in front of Shinji. 

"Ayanami Rei" – said Tarkins-Sensei.

"Here" – said Rei quietly.

"Bakers Karl" – said Tarkins-Sensei.

"Here" – said handsome blond-haired boy, whose powerful built was rival to powerful built of brown-haired boy, who was shaking Shinji's hand some while ago.

"Copperfield Helen" – said Tarkins-Sensei.

"Here" – said beautiful girl with long golden-blond hair, who sat at same table as Karl.

"Haramatsu Akiko" – said Tarkins-Sensei.

"Here" – said attractive black-haired girl.

"Well, Horaki Hikari is here" – said Tarkins-Sensei – "Ikari Shinji."

"Here" – said Shinji.

"Ah, famous Evangelion pilot" – said Tarkins-Sensei with a smile – "Try to receive attention from all your fans after classes, okay? Iyadomi Ken."

"Here" – said small blond-haired boy.

"Kiroku Leon" – said Tarkins-Sensei.

"Here" – said brown-haired boy, who was shaking Shinji's hand some while ago, and currently was sitting next to Ken.

"Langley Asuka" – said Tarkins-Sensei.

"She is absent" – said Shinji – "She is currently in hospital"

"Ah, another famous Evangelion pilot" – said Tarkins-Sensei – "Well, she got an excuse all right. I wish her speedy recovery. Makaino Kouji."

"Here" – said boy with reddish-brown here, who recently asked Shinji about how they choose somebody to be Evangelion pilot.

"Sakakibara Yoshiko" – said Tarkins-Sensei.

"Here" – said brown-haired girl.

"Sazuhara Toji" – said Tarkins-Sensei.

"Here" – said Toji.

"Yamamoto Livia" – said Tarkins-Sensei.

"Here" – said attractive blond-haired girl, who had come on to Toji recently.

"And finally, Yatagai Kenichi" – said Tarkins-Sensei.

"Very well" – said Tarkins-Sensei when nobody answered – "I guess, he is abs…"

"Sorry, Sensei! I'm late, Sensei!" – shouted attractive blond-haired boy, as he burst into the class – "Just traffic jam, you know! I am really sorry!"

Ken and Yoshiko laughed quietly at this comment, for there were still only a few cars at Tokyo-3 streets, and there couldn't be any traffic jam at all. Still, traffic jam was one of the most ancient excuses for pupils and students, who went to school or university by cars or others ground transport. 

"Yatagai Kenichi, I presume?" – asked Tarkins-Sensei, pretending, that he didn't noticed Ken and Yoshiko's laugh.

"That's right, Sensei!" – said attractive blond-haired boy – Kenichi Yatagai.

"Take your sit, Yatagai Kenichi" – said Tarkins-Sensei – "And from now on address me properly – Tarkins-Sensei."

"Right you are, Se… Tarkins-Sensei!" – said Kenichi, as he took sit next to Yoshiko."

"Well now" – said Tarkins-Sensei – "We will start our first History lesson. We will begin our History course with pre-Third Impact history, precisely speaking with the First World War…"

Ending of the first school day (a hour and the half later, at Tokyo-3 school)

"We will continue this theme at our next History lesson" – said Tarkins-Sensei – "By that time, everyone in this class should acquire all the necessary books and be prepared to answer any of my questions about everything, we have passed at today's lesson. Even those, who weren't present at today's lesson. You are free now. Until tomorrow."

After that, Tarkins-Sensei gathered his papers and went out of class. 

"Hi, Hikari" – said Anita, as she stood up and walked to Hikari's table – "I would like to know, whose turn it is for after school duty today?"

"Well" – said Hikari – "I decided to start with the beginning of the list, so it should be Kensuke Aida and you today. But since Kensuke is absent today, it will be you and Rei Ayanami. You don't have any problems with after school duty today, do you?"

"No" – said Anita – "I just thought, that perhaps you could switch Rei Ayanami and Karl Bakers, can you? I am sure, that Karl wouldn't object, and I would really like to talk with him."

"Well" – said Hikari – "In that case, consider it done."

"Class" – addressed Hikari to class loudly – "It is Anita Avion and Karl Bakers' turn for today's after school duty. The rest of you are free."

After school duty (a few minutes later, at Tokyo-3 school)

"Fourth One" – said Karl, as he looked at beautiful red-haired girl, who stood before him – "When I first saw you, I couldn't believe my eyes! What are you doing here?!"

"You can could address to me by my name, Karl" – said Anita – "If you will keep addressing me Fourth One or Fourth Savior, it could become a habit, and so you could forget yourself and address me Fourth One or Fourth Savior, when we will be in a public. And normal people wouldn't understand it, if they will hear us talking like that. And besides, it is not very nice calling people like, Fourth One, Second One and like that. Don't you think."

"Sorry, Anita" – said Karl – "I didn't meant to insult you. I just got used to calling us like that. I guess, it has already became something like a habit for me."

"I understand, Karl" – said Anita – "You know, you didn't made an impression of overly polite type at our first meeting."

"I just can't change my nature" – said Karl – "But, by the way, Anita, your presence is certainly brighten our atmosphere here, but why exactly did you come here?"

"Our plan was prepared" – said Anita sadly – "But to set it into motion, I had to come here, even if it's against my wishes. And after that, I am going to fight by your side."

"But it is dangerous in here!" – said Karl – "So far, I didn't tried to attack NERV again, but others keep attacking. This city is one whole damn battlefield! And how exactly are you going to fight? You don't have any powers usable in combat, am I right?"

"Partially" – said Anita – "But still, I think, that I am going to be useful in combat. You see, they have choose me to be Evangelion pilot."

"You? Evangelion pilot?" – asked Karl in astonishment – "But how?"

"I have my ways of persuading men into making things run just like I want them to" – said Anita with a smile, as some of her former sadness gone from her face – "But apart from that, they have discovered something like a natural aptitude for piloting Evangelion in me."

"How did you managed to do it?" – asked Karl – "Is it part of your power?"

"I don't know exactly" – said Anita – "But this thing they keep calling Evangelion Unit Sixteen look more like living being then machine to me. It, or precisely talking he, has soul, mind and emotions, just like any normal living being. I can feel his emotions, and he can feel mine. To make a long story short, I have yet to meet living being, who won't like me."

"Really?" – asked Karl, raising his eyebrow.

"Really" – assured him Anita with a smile – "Even you, behind your shell of hardness like me, even though apparently you didn't admitted it to yourself yet."

"Your power once again, eh?" – asked Karl.

"Probably" – said Anita – "Even I can't truly understand borders of my power. Where my natural charm ends, and where my power begins? I do not know. My power manifests itself without me even noticing it, let alone controlling it. It is wild, untamed and primeval power, which even I, its wielder can't fully control it. Will this answer be enough for you, Karl?"

"I guess, it will" – said Karl – "Apparently, it is the only answer you can give me. And besides, I guess, that you didn't met me just to tell me about your powers. So, what do you wanted from me, Anita?"

"Recently, Denis became unable to touch your dreams anymore" – said Anita – "I don't accuse you in betraying our cause, for I know, that your loyalty is unquestionable. Denis believes, that you made some kind of important decision or chose your course, and your subconscious keep everything, which could possibly distract you from following this decision or course. Is it true? It has come to our attention, that you ceased your assaults on NERV headquarters, despite the fact, that all your powers were fully restored quite a long time ago. Is it because of the important decision, you have made, or because of the course, you have decided to follow? You can trust me, Karl."

"I know, that NERV should fall" – said Karl – "And that sooner it will fall, the better it will be for all humanity. But before NERV will fall, I would like to meet her in combat. The one, who killed Seventh One, the Master of Blades."

"But why do you want to meet her in combat so much?" – asked Anita – "I don't feel lust for revenge in your heart."

"I don't want to boast about it, but I am strongest of all others Saviors, I have meet so far" – said Karl – "You can't possibly understand my feelings, but for me it is kind of boring to go into battle, which will end in my certain victory. Yeah, you can call me selfish, but this is my nature, and I can't change it. And truth to tell, I don't want to change it. And the girl, who killed Seventh Savior, displayed quite a skill in her battle with Seventh Savior, even though I heard, that she was in coma just before her battle with Seventh Savior. My duel with her would probably be my greatest challenge in this life, since we don't fight each other anymore. And nobody: neither you, nor Denis, nor anybody else would change my decision. You know, once I make up my mind, nothing can force me to change my mind."

"You are playing a dangerous game, Karl" – said Anita.

"Yeah, I know that" – said Karl.

"Well, in that case" – said Anita – "We could cooperate for the next assault on NERV headquarters. Don't worry, I won't steal your duel with Asuka from you. While you will fight, I will sneak inside the NERV headquarters and get Adam. Do you agree, or you would still prefer to work alone?"

"Well, some time ago, I would certainly refuse your offer" – said Karl with a smile – "By since Sixth Savior saved me from almost certain death, I found some benefit in cooperating with a beautiful girls. I may be a bit reckless sometimes, but I am not seeking my death, like Seventh Savior did."

"Then it is settled" – said Anita – "I will tell you, when I will be ready to make my part of assault. Okay, now let's get to the cleaning the class." 

After the school (Meanwhile, outside Tokyo-3 school)

"Are you sure, that you don't want to come in my place?" – asked Toji – "I have received just enormous compensation for all my sufferings in behalf of humanity, and right now I am going to buy new IMPACT-3 Play Station and bunch of new video games."

"Sorry, Toji" – said Shinji – "But I really wanted to take a little nap before I will have to report for duty this evening. Bye, Toji!"

"Bye, Shinji!" – cried Toji, as Shinji started to walk toward his apartment.

Needless to say, Toji was a bit disappointed by his friend's refusal, but still, today there was little, which could possibly spoil Toji's good mood. While Toji suspected, that compensation for his incident with EVA-03 would be quite large, he was greatly surprised when he found out, exactly how large his compensation was. Toji never had much money before he joined NERV, and now he felt himself a rich man.

"Waiting for somebody?" – interrupted his thoughts feminine voice from behind.

Toji turned around and saw attractive blond-haired girl, who had come on to him before today's lesson.

"You are…" – said Toji.

"Yamamoto Livia" – said girl – "But you can call me Livia-Chan or just Livia, whatever you like. Sorry, for what has happened before today's lesson, I was just kind of surprised to find out that one of the famous Evangelion pilots would turn out to be such a handsome boy. You know, I always thought that all Evangelion pilots would be six feet tall ugly guys, which would look like a mountains of muscles, without even hint of gentleness in them. I am happy, that I was wrong. Now, about my question."

"You question?" – said Toji in surprise, but in the next moment, he remembered Livia's question – "Oh, yes. No, I wasn't waiting for anybody, I was just thinking, that's all."

"Well" – said Livia – "In that case would you like to walk me to my apartment? I heard, that Tokyo-3 can be a dangerous place for cute girls like me."

"But, why me?" – asked Toji.

"Well, you are the only guy in our whole class, who didn't turn most of his attention to our would-be Queen of the Class – Anita Avion." – said Livia – "I know, she is very beautiful and all, more beautiful, then I ever hoped to be, but still guys in our class such a fools, if they think that she will love them, just because they stared at her during the whole lesson."

"Huh?" – said Toji – "You mean this girl, which sat right before me? You know, I didn't noticed anything that special about her, maybe it's just because her back was turned to me all the time, I don't know."

"You are the only one, who didn't noticed anything that special about her" – said Livia with a smile – "Even your fellow Evangelion pilot was staring at her more then at his copybook. So, what about my request? Will you walk me to my apartment?"

"Yeah, sure thing" – said Toji.

"Okay, let's go then" – said Livia – "Truth to tell, I would much more prefer you to invite me to have a dinner somewhere, but I guess, that it would look too much like a date, and we should save such thing for Saturday, eh?"

"Well, I suppose so" – said Toji.

He should have felt embarrassed, but something in Livia's open behavior and manner of speaking made him feel easy. Livia was certainly different from any girl, he had encountered before, and he though, that he started to like her.

From school doors, Hikari watched, as Toji and Livia walked away without noticing her. Hikari gave a small sigh and sadly started to walk toward her apartment. Apparently, not everything was going to be wonderful today.

Author's notes:

I decided to break my tradition and add some notes not only before the chapter, but also after the chapter.

I know, it was an evil place to end this chapter, for too many things were left untouched in this chapter. But I decided to write a bit shorter chapter then before from now on, and so, you will have to wait for answers until I will write the next chapter of this story.

As you may see from this chapter, despite absence of romance genre in this story's genre, there would be quite a large amount of romance in this story, as in all my stories. I especially like complicated love triangles, and Hikari/Toji/Livia love triangle is only begging. In fact, this story's genre is more like, Supernatural/Action/Adventure/Romance, but fanfiction.net allow only two different genres. 

Well, it was all, I wanted to say for now. Please review this chapter, I would like it very much to know, what do you thing about this chapter of my story. Isn't not like reviewing takes too much time, after all. Well, anyway, until the next chapter! 


End file.
